


My Mother in This Time

by Eugeal



Series: All the Time in the World [4]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: Da giorni, Guy è tormentato da un presentimento nefasto. Come sempre, Alicia è pronta ad aiutarlo.





	1. Omens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gisborne_sGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gisborne_sGirl/gifts), [Lady_Angel_Fanwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/gifts).



Alicia fu la prima ad arrivare nel locale e scelse un tavolo ben in vista, così che Guy potesse scorgerla subito. La dottoressa sorrise tra sé: la telefonata di Gisborne non l’aveva affatto sorpresa.  
Miriam aveva portato i bambini a Brighton per una settimana per incontrare l’unica parente che avesse, un’anziana prozia costantemente in viaggio negli angoli più sperduti del pianeta e che incredibilmente aveva deciso di fermarsi in Inghilterra per qualche giorno, manifestando un inaspettato interesse nel conoscere i figli della pronipote.  
Con il festival dedicato a Robin Hood in pieno svolgimento, Guy non aveva potuto assentarsi dal lavoro ed era dovuto restare a Nottingham e Alicia sapeva quanto gli pesasse essere separato dalla propria famiglia, anche se solo per pochi giorni. Quando quella mattina le aveva telefonato chiedendole di pranzare con lui, Alicia non si era stupita.  
Era pronta a tirarlo su morale e a prenderlo un po’ in giro, ma quando lo vide entrare nel locale, dimenticò la propria intenzione di scherzare: Guy sembrava preoccupato e triste, più abbattuto di quanto avesse immaginato parlandogli al telefono.  
La raggiunse al tavolo e le sorrise, ma Alicia non si lasciò ingannare da quel sorriso nemmeno per un attimo e gli prese una mano.  
\- Cosa c’è, caro? Miriam e i bambini ti mancano così tanto? Torneranno presto, è questione di pochi giorni, ma se ti senti troppo solo, vieni da noi. Lo sai che mi fa sempre piacere passare del tempo con te e anche Peter non vede l’ora di parlare di storia medievale con l’unica persona che conosce veramente bene l’argomento.  
Guy fece per risponderle, ma si interruppe notando la cameriera che si era avvicinata al tavolo per prendere l’ordine. Indicò un piatto a caso del menù e tornò a fissare il piano del tavolo, mentre anche Alicia si affrettava a ordinare. Solo quando la ragazza si fu allontanata, Guy scosse la testa, con un sospiro.  
\- Non si tratta di Miriam o dei bambini. Anzi, forse è un bene che non siano qui, ora. Ma credo che accetterò il tuo invito, ho bisogno di te, Alicia.  
La donna lo guardò, ora seriamente preoccupata.  
\- Guy? Cosa è successo? Cosa c’è che non va?  
\- Non lo so. Devi aiutarmi a capirlo.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
Guy la guardò, e Alicia si rese conto che era davvero spaventato.  
\- Voglio che mi visiti.  
\- Non ti senti bene? - Alicia si protese verso di lui per appoggiargli una mano sulla fronte. - Non hai la febbre.  
\- No. Non è la solita influenza, o una delle varie malattie che i bambini prendono a scuola, di questo ne sono certo. - Le rivolse un breve sorriso ironico. - Ormai sono piuttosto esperto.  
Alicia rispose al suo sorriso e spostò la mano a fargli una carezza sulla guancia prima di ritrarla.  
\- Direi di sì. Ma ora dimmi che sintomi hai.  
Guy abbassò lo sguardo, come se si vergognasse di qualcosa.  
\- Non ne ho.  
Alicia lo guardò, un po’ perplessa.  
\- Non ne hai?  
\- No.  
\- Però pensi di essere malato?  
Guy annuì, timidamente.  
\- C’è qualcosa che non va in me, ne sono sicuro, ma non so di cosa si tratti. Non ho dolori o disturbi di nessun tipo, anzi è da un bel po’ che non prendo nemmeno il raffreddore, ma non riesco a togliermi dalla mente questa sensazione… Non è facile da spiegare, è come se sapessi che sta per succedermi qualcosa di terribile, come quando senti che sta per arrivare un temporale, ma il cielo è ancora sereno e non si sentono tuoni. Sai che la tempesta arriverà, lo senti dentro, ma non sai spiegarne il motivo...  
\- Forse sei solo stanco, ti impegni sempre molto con il lavoro e anche a casa passi molto tempo a occuparti dei bambini.  
Guy la fissò.  
\- Non è niente rispetto a quello che dovevo fare per lo sceriffo. Il mio lavoro mi piace, non è un peso, e lo stesso vale per i bambini. So cosa vuol dire essere esausti e stressati, ho passato anni e anni della mia vita sull’orlo di un precipizio e capirei se si trattasse di qualcosa del genere. Forse è un presentimento, o forse sono diventato matto all’improvviso, ma sta peggiorando giorno dopo giorno. A volte mi sveglio in piena notte col cuore che mi batte troppo forte e non riesco a non pensarci.  
Alicia tornò a prendergli la mano e lo sentì sussultare.  
\- Ne hai parlato con Miriam?  
\- Non ancora, volevo prima chiedere la tua opinione.  
\- Devi lavorare ancora oggi?  
\- No, ho il pomeriggio libero.  
\- Allora dopo pranzo vieni in ospedale con me. Ti visiterò con cura e cercheremo di capire da dove viene l’angoscia che provi. Di qualunque cosa si tratti, la affronteremo insieme e troveremo una soluzione.  
Guy le sorrise, grato.  
\- Riesci sempre a farmi sentire meglio, Alicia.  
\- Ne sono lieta. - Si voltò a guardare la cameriera che stava dirigendosi verso il loro tavolo con due piatti in mano. - Ora non pensarci e pranziamo. Cosa hai ordinato?  
\- Non ne ho idea. - Disse Guy, divertito. - Ma non importa, lo sai che non sono difficile sul cibo, qualunque cosa andrà bene.  
\- In effetti sei l’unica persona che conosco che non si è mai lamentata del cibo dell’ospedale. - Rispose Alicia, con lo stesso tono, contenta di vederlo un po’ più tranquillo. Lei invece era un po’ preoccupata per lui e sperò che la sua sensazione dipendesse solo da un po’ di ansia dovuta al troppo lavoro e alla stanchezza.  
  
\- Probabilmente è solo stress. - Jack Robinson parlò a bassa voce, lanciando uno sguardo a Guy, steso sul lettino dell’ambulatorio e apparentemente addormentato.  
Alicia lo guardò a sua volta, sospirando leggermente.  
\- Non lo so, Jack. Ormai lo conosco bene e non l’ho mai visto tanto preoccupato per la propria salute.  
Il collega indicò le carte che teneva in mano.  
\- Gli esami del sangue sono perfetti, lo vedi anche tu. E lo abbiamo visitato in due, a me sembra perfettamente in salute.  
\- Sì, ma…  
\- Non gli era già successa una cosa del genere tempo fa? Ti ricordi che la cicatrice gli faceva male quando si agitava troppo? La prima volta che è successo sei quasi morta di paura.  
\- Quello era diverso. E comunque sono anni che non ha più avuto quel tipo di problemi.  
\- Forse questo è un periodo più stressante del solito per lui, non c’è quella specie di festival dedicato a Robin Hood in questi giorni? O forse ha avuto qualche disaccordo con Miriam.  
Alicia scosse la testa.  
\- Ne dubito.  
\- In ogni caso gli esami che abbiamo fatto non evidenziano alcun problema, puoi rassicurarlo su questo. Ora devo andare, salutalo da parte mia quando si sveglia.  
Alicia annuì.  
\- Grazie, Jack.  
La dottoressa tornò ad esaminare minuziosamente i risultati delle analisi, in cerca della minima anomalia, senza trovarne. Da una parte ne era enormemente sollevata, ma dall’altra sapeva che Guy non si sarebbe accontentato di quella risposta.  
Lo guardò, preoccupata. Che avesse qualcosa che lo turbava e gli toglieva il sonno era evidente, tanto che aveva finito per addormentarsi sul lettino dell’ambulatorio mentre Jack lo visitava.  
Si avvicinò a lui e gli toccò delicatamente una spalla. Guy aprì gli occhi con un sussulto e la guardò.  
\- Mi sono addormentato?  
Alicia gli sorrise.  
\- Già. Non avrei voluto svegliarti, ma dobbiamo lasciare l’ambulatorio agli altri pazienti.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Sono così stanco... Non appena mi addormento, arrivano anche gli incubi, e mi sveglio con la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare, e poi non riesco più a dormire.  
Alicia gli accarezzò la fronte, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dal viso.  
\- Cosa sogni?  
\- Non lo ricordo. Miriam mi ha detto che ogni tanto mi agito nel sonno e che un paio di volte l’ho svegliata perché ho gridato, ma di solito cerco di non disturbarla, di restare in silenzio anche se mi sembra di essere sul punto di morire.  
Guy si alzò a sedere e iniziò a rivestirsi.  
\- Perché? - Chiese Alicia, e Guy la fissò.  
\- Perché cosa?  
\- Perché non lo dici a Miriam? Se ti senti così angosciato, parlarne con lei potrebbe rassicurarti, allontanare un po’ le tue paure.  
\- Lo farò, quando avrò qualcosa di sensato da dirle. Alicia, cosa ho che non va? È qualcosa di grave?  
La dottoressa raccolse in una cartellina i fogli con i risultati degli esami e gliela porse.  
\- Sei in perfetta salute. Puoi controllare con i tuoi occhi se non ti fidi, ma fisicamente non hai nulla. Io e Jack abbiamo fatto tutti gli esami possibili, ma non abbiamo trovato niente.  
Alicia uscì dall’ambulatorio e Guy la seguì.  
\- Stai dicendo che sono matto? Che è tutto nella mia mente? Non è così, Alicia, so che non è così!  
La dottoressa gli prese una mano e gliela strinse.  
\- Non ho mai detto che non ti credo. Ti ho creduto quando mi hai detto di aver viaggiato nel tempo e lo faccio anche ora. Se ti senti in pericolo, significa solo che dovremo scoprire la causa di questa sensazione e trovare il modo di tenerti al sicuro. Per ora sappiamo che il pericolo non viene dalla tua salute e questo è già un sollievo per me. Riusciremo a capire cosa ti sta succedendo, ma tu ricordati sempre che non sei solo, qualunque cosa sia la affronteremo insieme. Ma dovresti parlarne con Miriam.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Lo farò non appena tornerà a Nottingham.  
  
Peter Edwards appoggiò sul tavolo una cartellina, ma Alicia scosse la testa sorridendo al marito.  
\- Peter, lascia stare Guy per stasera, è stanco, di certo non avrà voglia di rispondere alle tue mille domande sulla vita nel medioevo.  
\- Alicia, non mi pesa, davvero. Anzi, è una distrazione. - Guy allungò una mano per prendere i fogli, ma Alicia si impossessò della cartellina e la ripose sulla scrivania del marito.  
\- Va bene, ma adesso è ora di cena. Prima mangiamo.  
\- Ordini del dottore? - Chiese Guy, sorridendole mentre Alicia gli riempiva il piatto.  
\- Ovvio.  
Alicia gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla per dargli una stretta affettuosa e lo sentì sussultare, poi Guy le afferrò la mano con un movimento improvviso.  
\- Guy? Va tutto bene?  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Ho avuto una sensazione strana per un attimo.  
\- Come quando salti nel tempo?  
\- Non proprio. Quando mi hai toccato, per un momento non ho sentito la tua mano. Vedevo che mi stavi toccando la spalla, ma non sentivo il tuo tocco.  
\- Ora lo senti?  
\- Sì. Adesso è tutto normale.  
La donna gli accarezzò una guancia.  
\- Stai tranquillo, capiremo cosa ti sta succedendo, te lo prometto. Andrà tutto bene, tesoro.  
\- Domani andrò a controllare le inscrizioni nella cripta. - Intervenne Peter. - Se dovesse dipendere da qualcosa che è successo nel passato, sono sicuro che troveremo un messaggio di Robin.  
Guy annuì. Era sempre più preoccupato, ma si sforzò di non dimostrarlo. Alicia e Peter erano pronti ad aiutarlo e lui sapeva che avrebbero fatto tutto il possibile e che in ogni caso erano pronti a sostenerlo e confortarlo.  
La loro vicinanza gli dava coraggio e gli riscaldava il cuore.  
_Andrà tutto bene._  
Guy si sforzò di convincersi delle parole di Alicia e decise di mettere da parte la sua preoccupazione, almeno per quella sera. Gli venne in mente che anche sua madre lo rassicurava con lo stesso affetto quando da bambino era turbato per qualche motivo e il suo amore, proprio come quello di Alicia, riusciva sempre a rasserenarlo.  
  
_Guy aprì gli occhi, svegliato da un canto lontano e rimase steso nel letto, trattenendo il respiro per ascoltare meglio._  
_“Sto ancora sognando...” Sussurrò. Non poteva essere sveglio e se ne rendeva perfettamente conto: la stanza in cui si trovava era la camera degli ospiti di Alicia e Peter, ma la finestra che lasciava filtrare la prima luce dell’alba era quella della stanza della sua infanzia. Se avesse guardato fuori dalla finestra, avrebbe visto il melo carico di frutti su cui amava arrampicarsi da piccolo. Era sicuro di stare sognando anche per un altro motivo: la voce che udiva cantare una malinconica ballata francese era quella di sua madre, cenere da così tanti anni ormai._  
_Guy sollevò una mano per asciugarsi una lacrima, poi si alzò dal letto e aprì la porta della camera._  
_“Madre...” Chiamò a bassa voce, e sua madre era lì, in piedi davanti a lui, nella cucina di Alicia._  
_“Questo è uno strano posto, Guy. Così diverso da tutto quello che conoscevo… Anche tu sei diverso, indossi abiti strani.”_  
_Guy abbassò lo sguardo su di sé. Aveva ancora addosso gli stessi abiti che aveva messo per andare a letto: una semplice t-shirt bianca e i pantaloni neri di una tuta da ginnastica._  
_Ghislaine sorrise._  
_“Ma sembri a tuo agio, questo posto ti rende felice.”_  
_“Sì, è vero…”_  
_“Però sei preoccupato.”_  
_“C’è qualcosa che non va, ma non riesco a capire cosa sia. Credevo di essere malato, ma Alicia dice che sto bene. Ma… Forse si sbaglia? È per questo che sei qui? Sei venuta a prendermi?”_  
_La madre lo guardò._  
_“Un tempo lo desideravi, pregavi per questo, e allo stesso tempo temevi la morte perché pensavi di meritare solo i tormenti dell’inferno. Ora è diverso, vero? Non hai più paura, ma non vuoi nemmeno morire.”_  
_Guy annuì in fretta._  
_“No, non voglio morire. Ora la mia vita è bella, sono felice. Ti prego, non portarmi via, non ancora.”_  
_Ghislaine gli sorrise, rassicurante._  
_“Non temere, non sono qui per questo, Guy. Quando sarà il momento io ci sarò, non dubitarne mai, ma è ancora presto.”_  
_“Perché sei qui, allora?”_  
_“Sono tua madre. Da viva non sono stata capace di proteggere i miei figli, e dopo potevo solo assistere al tuo dolore, non potevo aiutarti anche se lo desideravo così tanto… Lo so che a volte ti senti quasi in colpa per l’affetto che provi per Lady Alicia, lo so che ti sembra di sottrarmi qualcosa quando ti accorgi di volerle bene quasi quanto ne volevi a me. Ma io ne sono felice, piccolo mio. I miei errori, i nostri errori, ti hanno tolto l’amore di tua madre nel momento in cui ne avresti avuto più bisogno. Vedere qualcuno che ti vuole bene, che si prende cura di te, mi rende solo felice. Lei è tua madre in questo tempo, quanto io lo sono stata nel nostro.”_  
_Ghislaine lo abbracciò, commossa, e Guy la strinse a sé. Era un sogno, ne era ancora consapevole, ma aveva l’impressione di poterla toccare davvero. Quello era un abbraccio uguale a quello dei suoi ricordi più lontani, l’abbraccio di quando la sua vita era ancora sul punto di iniziare, di quando il suo futuro era ancora un’incognita, traboccante di promesse e possibilità._  
_La madre si staccò da lui e gli appoggiò entrambe le mani sulle spalle, fissandolo negli occhi._  
_“Ma non ho risposto alla tua domanda… Sono qui per avvertirti.”_  
_“Allora c’è davvero un pericolo. Non sto impazzendo. Dimmi cos’è!”_  
_“Non posso rivelarti il futuro, Guy, ma posso darti il mio consiglio: fidati del tuo cuore e del tuo istinto. Io credo in te, piccolo mio.”  
_

Guy si svegliò di colpo, soffocando un’esclamazione di sorpresa. Era nella camera degli ospiti di Alicia, identica a quella del sogno, ma stavolta la finestra era normale, una semplicissima finestra affacciata sulla strada sottostante. Guy si alzò e si avvicinò al vetro: fuori pioveva e le poche macchine che passavano a quell’ora sollevavano spruzzi fangosi. Le gocce di pioggia sul vetro della finestra distorcevano le luci dei fari.  
Guy appoggiò la fronte al vetro freddo.  
Aveva sognato sua madre dopo così tanti anni. Dopo così tanti secoli.  
Non gli aveva detto molto, ma le sue parole lo avevano confortato, esattamente come quelle di Alicia la sera prima.  
_Lei è tua madre in questo tempo…_  
Guy si rese conto che Ghislaine aveva ragione, che Alicia era come una madre, che nel suo affetto lui aveva ritrovato un amore perduto da troppo tempo.  
Sorrise tra sé e si chiese se tornare a letto oppure no. Per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato ad avere quella sensazione di angoscia, Guy era riuscito a dormire per molte ore di fila e si sentiva già molto meglio.  
Era ancora troppo presto per fare colazione, ma non aveva voglia di tornare a dormire. Decise che avrebbe fatto una doccia calda e poi avrebbe preparato qualcosa da mangiare per Alicia e Peter, per ringraziarli della loro gentilezza.  
Accese la luce per prendere un cambio di vestiti dal borsone che aveva portato con sé, ma si bloccò vedendo la propria immagine nello specchio, spaventato.  
Portò subito una mano all’addome e toccò la macchia di sangue sulla t-shirt, all’altezza della sua vecchia cicatrice. Sentì la stoffa umida e guardò il sangue che gli aveva sporcato le dita, poi si affrettò ad alzare la maglietta.  
La sua pelle era pulita e la cicatrice era la stessa di sempre, una striscia di pelle rovinata e più chiara, evidente, ma ormai totalmente innocua. Guy la toccò, premendola con le dita, ma non sentì il minimo dolore. Cercò al tatto quella sulla schiena, un altro segno lasciato dalla stessa ferita, ma anche quella sembrava normale. La maglietta, però era sporca di sangue anche in corrispondenza della seconda cicatrice, e anche di quella più piccola, lasciata dal pugnale di Isabella.  
Guy si sfilò la maglietta e la esaminò con attenzione: le macchie di sangue non erano ampie, ma erano ancora umide. Scostò la coperta dal letto per esaminare le lenzuola, ma non trovò altre tracce di sangue, né sul letto, né sulla propria pelle.  
_Cosa significa?_  
Incapace di trovare una spiegazione, Guy lasciò la maglietta su una sedia e si diresse verso il bagno.  
L’acqua calda della doccia sarebbe riuscita a rilassarlo un po’, come sempre, e lui non voleva essere così agitato quando Alicia e Peter si fossero svegliati.  
  
\- Guy! - Alicia bussò alla porta del bagno, angosciata. - Guy, rispondimi!  
Peter si affacciò alla porta della camera, ancora mezzo addormentato.  
\- Che succede?  
Prima che la moglie potesse rispondergli, la porta del bagno si aprì e Gisborne uscì, vestito, ma con i capelli ancora umidi.  
\- Va tutto bene, Alicia?  
Alicia lo fissò, sollevata, ma non del tutto.  
\- Sei tu che devi dirmelo. - Disse, mostrandogli la maglietta sporca di sangue. - Mi ero affacciata per vedere se stavi dormendo tranquillamente, ma tu non c’eri e invece ho visto questa sulla sedia. Cos’è successo? Ti sei ferito?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No, io sto bene. Ma c’è decisamente qualcosa di strano. Quando mi sono svegliato, la maglietta era così, macchiata nei punti dove ho le cicatrici, ma io non ho sanguinato, ne sono sicuro.  
\- Fammi vedere.  
Guy la lasciò fare e Alicia gli sollevò i vestiti per controllare con attenzione quelle vecchie ferite.  
\- Hai ragione, non c’è nulla di anomalo.  
\- Sto bene. - Confermò Guy. - Ma devo risolvere questo mistero.  
\- Io e Peter ti aiuteremo a farlo, non sei solo.  
\- Già. - Bofonchiò l’archeologo, assonnato.  
\- Grazie. - Guy li guardò entrambi. - Ma come mai siete svegli così presto?  
\- Non riuscivo a dormire… Ero preoccupata per te, caro.  
_Come una madre… Proprio come una madre._  
Guy la abbracciò di impulso, commosso.  
  
Peter Edwards accostò la macchina al marciapiede per far scendere Guy e Alicia.  
\- Ci vediamo al castello più tardi. - Disse, poi ripartì con una manovra un po’ azzardata.  
\- Dimentica sempre di usare la freccia. - Disse Alicia con un sospiro rassegnato. - E non hai idea delle ammaccature che riesce a fare a quella povera auto.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Più di quante ne abbia fatte io quando ho imparato a guidare?  
\- Tu non eri così distratto. - Disse Alicia ridacchiando, poi tornò seria. - Sei sicuro di stare bene? Non riesco a togliermi dalla mente quelle macchie di sangue. Forse non dovresti andare al lavoro oggi…  
\- Oggi è il giorno finale del festival, non posso assentarmi. E in ogni caso sono in perfetta salute, lo avete constatato sia tu che Jack, no? Piuttosto non era necessario che prendessi un giorno di ferie per accompagnarmi al lavoro.  
\- Forse no, ma stamattina mi sono davvero spaventata, oggi non voglio perderti di vista. E poi era da un po’ che non venivo a vedere il festival, mi fa sempre piacere assistere al tuo spettacolo. Anche perché poi posso vantarmi con gli altri spettatori di conoscere Guy di Gisborne.  
Guy la guardò, divertito e la baciò su una guancia.  
\- Ora devo andare a prepararmi, ci vediamo più tardi.  



	2. Alicia

Guy scese da cavallo e ascoltò da lontano gli applausi del pubblico, poi si voltò verso il collega che interpretava lo sceriffo e sogghignò.  
\- La gente si diverte sempre molto quando veniamo cacciati da Nottingham.  
\- Già. E la tua idea di farmi fuggire in groppa a un asino è stata geniale. I bambini ridono sempre quando mi vedono salire su quel somarello.  
\- Ho solo pensato a cosa avrebbe potuto umiliare di più il vero sceriffo di Nottingham. Farti cadere in un mucchio di letame mi pareva eccessivo.  
James scoppiò a ridere e gli battè una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Beh, ti sono grato per non averlo suggerito. Andiamo, ci aspettano per le foto.  
Guy controllò di avere il costume in ordine e lo seguì, lieto che per quel giorno il suo lavoro fosse quasi finito. Recitare nello spettacolo lo aveva rilassato, distraendolo dalle sue preoccupazioni, ma sapeva di doversi affrettare a scoprire cosa gli stesse succedendo. Inconsciamente si passò una mano sulla pancia, infilando le dita sotto la giacca per controllare se ci fossero altre tracce di sangue.  
Niente, per fortuna, ma non vedeva l’ora di esaminare di nuovo quello che era successo con Alicia e Peter. Parlandone con loro, probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a vedere la situazione da un altro punto di vista e magari a scoprire qualche dettaglio che finora gli era sfuggito. Peccato che Jonathan Archer fosse in ferie per qualche giorno, in visita ai parenti della moglie, perché anche il suo aiuto sarebbe stato utile.  
Guy si unì agli altri attori per incontrare il pubblico e fare le foto insieme agli spettatori, e si stupì di non vedere Alicia tra i presenti. Le altre volte che era venuta ad assistere allo spettacolo, era sempre stata in prima fila, sorridente e orgogliosa.  
 _Come una madre,_ pensò Guy, sorridendo tra sé.  
Si sentì tirare una manica e abbassò lo sguardo a incontrare il viso curioso di un bambino.  
\- Sir Guy, perché stavi sorridendo? I cattivi non lo fanno mai…  
Gisborne lo guardò, sfoderando il suo sorriso più maligno.  
\- Perché ho trovato un nuovo piano per catturare Robin Hood.  
Il bambino trattenne il respiro per un attimo.  
\- Allora devo andare ad avvertirlo! - Gridò, poi corse via per raggiungere l’attore che interpretava Robin.  
Guy continuò a cercare Alicia con lo sguardo, ma quando anche l’ultimo spettatore andò via senza che la dottoressa fosse tornata, Gisborne iniziò a preoccuparsi.  
Forse, pensò, aveva ricevuto una chiamata urgente dall’ospedale ed era dovuta tornare al lavoro.  
Prese il telefono e provò a chiamarla, ma rispose solo una voce registrata che diceva che il numero era inesistente.  
Guy sospirò, i telefoni erano una grande invenzione, ma avevano la fastidiosa tendenza a guastarsi nei momenti in cui servivano di più.  
James gli passò accanto e Guy lo fermò.  
\- Hai visto Alicia?  
Il collega lo guardò, perplesso.  
\- Chi?  
\- Alicia. La mia amica… La dottoressa. È venuta spesso a vedere lo spettacolo, era qui poco fa.  
\- Scusa Guy, ma non ho idea di chi sia.  
James si allontanò e Guy tornò a fissare lo schermo del telefono, confuso.  
Cercò di chiamare Alicia di nuovo, ma non trovò il suo nome nella rubrica, né abbinato al tasto delle chiamate veloci.  
Guardò lo schermo del telefono, il vetro ancora incrinato dopo la sua ultima avventura nel passato. Quel cellulare gli aveva salvato la vita, fermando la lama di un pugnale, ma era chiaro che ormai il danno non doveva più essere limitato solo alla parte estetica.  
Decise che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto prenderne uno nuovo, ma nel frattempo doveva arrangiarsi.  
Cercò il numero dell’ospedale e lo chiamò, chiedendo di poter parlare con la dottoressa Little.  
La donna che gli aveva risposto esitò per un attimo.  
\- Vuole parlare col dottor Leeds?  
\- No, con la dottoressa Little, Alicia Little.  
\- Mi dispiace, signore, qui non lavora nessuno con questo nome.  
Guy rimase senza parole, colto da un terrore improvviso, e la chiamata si interruppe dopo qualche secondo.

Peter Edwards stava confrontando le foto che aveva scattato alle iscrizioni sui muri della cripta il mese prima con la parete vera e propria, per vedere se fosse apparso qualche messaggio nuovo da parte di Robin.  
Sussultò nel vedere arrivare Guy all’improvviso, con ancora addosso il costume di scena, sudato e affannato per la corsa.  
\- Guy! È successo qualcosa? Dov’è Alicia?  
Gisborne gli afferrò le braccia, fissandolo negli occhi.  
\- Ti ricordi di lei?! Grazie a Dio almeno tu ti ricordi di lei!  
L’archeologo lo fissò, confuso.  
\- Guy, calmati e spiegami cosa è successo, mi stai facendo preoccupare.  
Gisborne chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, cercando di riprendere fiato. Peter si accorse che stava tremando e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Guy, dov’è Alicia?  
\- Non lo so. Era tra il pubblico e stava guardando lo spettacolo, ma poi non l’ho più vista, non c’era!  
\- Forse è andata alla toilette e vi siete persi di vista…  
\- Lo avevo pensato anche io, ma poi ho provato a chiamarla e il suo numero non esiste. In ospedale hanno detto che non ha mai lavorato lì e il mio collega non si ricorda di lei, eppure l’ha vista parecchie volte! Una volta Alicia ha portato i biscotti per tutti i miei colleghi, ma ora nessuno si ricorda di lei!  
Peter lo guardò, allibito, poi si portò una mano al collo e tirò fuori da sotto la camicia una catenina d’oro.  
\- La mia fede! Non c’è più! E stavolta non posso averla persa! Guarda, la catena è ancora chiusa. Alicia me l’ha regalata dopo che avevo perso la fede per la terza volta in due anni, così portandola al collo non avrebbe rischiato di finire in qualche vecchia tomba… Guy? Cosa sta succedendo?  
Gisborne scosse la testa, con una specie di singhiozzo.  
\- È come se fosse sparita… Come… come se non fosse mai esistita! - Si interruppe per un attimo e Peter lo vide impallidire. - Forse… Forse è cambiato qualcosa nel passato e lei non è mai nata. E se fossi stato io? Forse quando sono tornato indietro l’ultima volta ho fatto qualcosa che ha cambiato la storia! Forse è colpa mia!  
\- Guy? Guy! Smettila. - Peter lo afferrò per un braccio e lo spinse a sedere su una cassa vuota, cercando di non lasciarsi prendere dal panico a sua volta. - Cerca di calmarti o ti sentirai male e questo di certo non aiuterebbe nessuno. La ritroveremo, te lo prometto.  
\- Come puoi prometterlo se non sappiamo nemmeno cosa è successo?!  
Peter sedette accanto a lui.  
\- Da quello che mi hai detto, sembra che per il resto del mondo Alicia non sia mai esistita, ma io e te la ricordiamo. Questo deve significare qualcosa, forse vuol dire che noi due possiamo ancora salvarla, far tornare tutto alla normalità.  
Guy lo guardò, colpito dalle sue parole. Peter poteva sembrare uno sprovveduto, un uomo con la testa costantemente tra le nuvole, ma in quel momento le sue parole avevano un senso. Forse aveva ragione, forse loro due potevano ancora sistemare le cose.  
\- Il sangue sulla maglietta… Era per questo allora… - Disse, e Peter lo fissò.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Quando sono arrivato qui, tu e Jonathan mi avete tenuto in vita, ma è stata Alicia a curarmi, lei a ricucire le mie ferite. E poi, dopo, mi ha sostenuto, mi ha aiutato a conoscere questo tempo… Senza di lei credo che sarei morto… Se Alicia non fosse mai esistita, probabilmente non potrei sopravvivere nemmeno io.  
\- Non lo so, Guy, probabilmente sarebbe stato un altro medico a operarti, altre persone a occuparsi di te.  
\- Forse. Ma nessuno mi avrebbe creduto. Senza Alicia sarei stato considerato solo un povero pazzo, e mi avrebbero rinchiuso in qualche istituto…  
Peter si guardò la mano sinistra, sperando quasi di vedere la fede al suo posto, infilata all’anulare e ricordò il momento in cui lui e Alicia si erano scambiati gli anelli.  
\- Senza di lei sarei molto solo. Non sono mai stato bravo a parlare con la gente, ma lei mi capisce. Alicia è l’unica persona che riesce a vedermi davvero.  
\- Pensi davvero che possiamo fare qualcosa, Peter?  
\- Finché ci ricordiamo di lei, non dobbiamo perdere la speranza.  
Guy annuì. Se fosse stata lì, sarebbe stata la stessa Alicia a dirgli di non perdere la calma perché avrebbero trovato sicuramente una soluzione.  
\- Hai ragione. Da dove cominciamo?  
L’archeologo rifletté.  
\- Dobbiamo cercare di capire cos’altro è cambiato, quali eventi del passato potrebbero aver influito sull’esistenza di Alicia…  
Guy sì alzò in piedi e Peter lo imitò.  
\- Andiamo, allora.  
Fece qualche passo e si fermò, appoggiandosi al muro con una mano.  
\- Ti senti bene, Guy?  
\- Forse avevi ragione prima, sono troppo agitato. Ho avuto un giramento di testa, ma ora è passato.  
\- Che buffo, è successo anche a me. Ma è una mia impressione o questo posto è molto più buio di prima?  
Guy si guardò intorno: la cripta era illuminata soltanto da torce accese e la cassa su cui si erano seduti era sparita, così come tutto il resto dell’equipaggiamento di Peter e dei suoi colleghi.  
\- No, non è una tua impressione! È successo di nuovo! - Gridò Guy, con entusiasmo.  
\- Cosa è successo?  
\- Abbiamo saltato nel tempo! Sai cosa significa? Che possiamo fare qualcosa per salvare Alicia! Che abbiamo un motivo per essere qui!  
Peter Edwards lo fissò a bocca spalancata, allibito.  
\- Vuoi dire che siamo _davvero_ nel medioevo?  
  
Guy prese una torcia e si inoltrò cautamente lungo uno dei corridoi dei sotterranei del castello. Quei corridoi, un tempo spogli, erano ingombri di merce, usati come deposito per provviste e materiale da costruzione. Alcuni passaggi erano completamente inaccessibili, ingombri di macerie fino al soffitto.  
Guy procedeva piano, ascoltando con attenzione per non rischiare di essere colto di sorpresa da chiunque frequentasse quel luogo. Peter lo seguiva da vicino, guardandosi intorno a occhi sgranati.  
\- Incredibile, davvero incredibile…  
\- Cosa?  
\- Tutto questo. Sono davvero in un castello medievale!  
Guy lo fissò, perplesso.  
\- Le rovine di un castello, ed è tutto praticamente identico a come è nel ventunesimo secolo. Conosci già bene questo posto...  
\- Sì, ma non siamo nel ventunesimo secolo! Guarda! Stai usando una torcia per fare luce! E questo? Guy! Guarda! - Si chinò a raccogliere un contenitore da terra per osservarlo meglio – Guarda, è fatto a mano, sicuramente da un artigiano locale! E questa patina che ne ricopre l’interno...  
Gisborne lo guardò, disgustato.  
\- Quello è uno dei secchi che i prigionieri delle segrete usavano come vaso da notte e quella laggiù è la sala delle torture dello sceriffo, ti interessa anche quella? Forse gli strumenti sono ancora sporchi di sangue.  
Peter si affrettò a riappoggiare il secchio a terra e a seguire Guy, strofinandosi le mani sulla stoffa dei pantaloni.  
Gisborne si fermò per prendere un mantello da contadino, dimenticato in un angolo della stanza in cui erano arrivati, e indicò una rampa di scale.  
\- Da qui si dovrebbe arrivare dove c’era il portico del castello, ma prima di uscire all’aperto metti questo. Io ho il mio costume, ma i tuoi abiti si noterebbero troppo.  
Peter afferrò il mantello, con entusiasmo.  
\- Vero artigianato del dodicesimo secolo! - Disse, indossandolo, poi annusò l’aria. - Cos’è questo odore terribile?  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Il mantello, credo.  
Peter guardò l’indumento, decisamente meno entusiasta.  
\- Oh. Non mi sembra molto igienico.  
\- Essere scambiato per uno stregone a causa dei tuoi abiti lo sarebbe ancora meno, credimi.  
  
Guy salì le scale, facendo attenzione ai gradini rovinati e ai punti ingombri di macerie. Quando finalmente riuscì a uscire all’aperto, si guardò intorno, sconvolto.  
Robin gli aveva detto di aver distrutto il castello in quell’ultima battaglia contro lo sceriffo, ma Guy non aveva mai visto le macerie in occasione dei precedenti salti nel passato. Vedere quel luogo così familiare ridotto a un cumulo di pietre annerite e muri crollati, era spaventoso.  
Si trovò con le lacrime agli occhi a pensare a Isabella, che in quell’esplosione aveva trovato la morte.  
\- Questo… questo è il castello? - Chiese Peter, raggiungendolo e guardando le rovine, impressionato.  
Guy annuì, senza guardarlo.  
\- Ciò che ne resta, almeno. Vieni, dobbiamo raggiungere Locksley, ci serve l’aiuto di Robin.  
\- Andremo a piedi?  
\- Meglio di no, non riusciremmo ad arrivare prima che cali il sole. Le strade non sono sicure e la mia spada è finta.  
Peter lo fissò.  
\- Potrebbero davvero attaccarci?  
\- Due stranieri tanto sprovveduti da viaggiare a piedi, senza scorta e di notte? Per i banditi saremmo una preda perfetta. Sono certo che Robin faccia di tutto per rendere più sicura la contea, ma il rischio c’è sempre.  
L’archeologo rabbrividì. Improvvisamente era molto meno impaziente di scoprire ogni aspetto della vita nel medioevo.  
\- Cosa facciamo, allora?  
Guy lo prese per un braccio.  
\- Vieni, andiamo nella piazza del mercato, forse potremmo incontrare qualcuno della banda di Robin o qualche mercante diretto a Locksley. Non dire niente, lascia parlare me, se necessario.  



	3. What Else Could I Do?

Peter Edwards si guardò intorno, frastornato. Gli sembrava ancora impossibile di avere davvero viaggiato nel tempo e tutto quello che vedeva era sorprendente, anche l’oggetto più banale era una conferma o una smentita a una delle sue teorie.  
Non si mosse dal punto dove Guy lo aveva lasciato, accanto a un banco che vendeva vegetali, e lanciò uno sguardo al cavaliere, che stava parlando quietamente con uno dei mercanti. La conversazione sembrava andare per le lunghe e Peter tornò a osservare le verdure in vendita, in buona parte appassite e ammaccate.  
Nel ventunesimo secolo nessuno avrebbe mai comprato ingredienti così rovinati, ma le donne del popolo invece riempivano le loro ceste, contrattando sul prezzo oppure offrendo altre merci come baratto e scegliendo la merce in condizioni migliori.  
Peter pensò che non aveva alcuna voglia di guardare il banco del macellaio e capì perfettamente come mai Guy non fosse affatto difficile sul cibo. In confronto a quello, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe sembrata buona.  
Si sentì sfiorare da dietro e si voltò, cogliendo con la coda dell’occhio un uomo incappucciato che si allontanava a passo svelto. Un momento dopo, Guy era al suo fianco.  
\- Ti ha derubato! Cosa ha preso?  
Peter si toccò le tasche, sorpreso, accorgendosi che Guy aveva ragione.  
\- Il telefono! Mi ha preso il telefono.  
\- Resta qui. - Ordinò Guy, e partì di corsa dietro al ladro.  
Peter lo fissò allontanarsi tra la folla, inorridito, poi iniziò a correre anche lui, per seguirlo.  
Guy gli aveva ordinato di restare nella piazza, ma lui non aveva la minima intenzione di restare solo. Cosa avrebbe fatto se a Guy fosse successo qualcosa? Se si fossero persi di vista?  
Con tutte le sue conoscenze teoriche, Peter era perfettamente consapevole di non avere nessuna speranza di cavarsela da solo.  
  
Guy inseguì il ladro per i vicoli di Nottingham, deciso a fermarlo e a recuperare il cellulare di Peter prima che il malvivente potesse accorgersi di aver rubato un oggetto appartenente a un altro tempo.  
Fu tentato di estrarre la spada per minacciare il ladro e spaventarlo, ma temeva che il fuorilegge potesse accorgersi che quella non era una vera arma.  
Lo vide entrare in un vicolo e sogghignò. Probabilmente il ladro era certo di poterlo ingannare, ma Guy conosceva Nottingham meglio di chiunque altro e sapeva bene che da quel vicolo si poteva accedere a un passaggio segreto che si apriva in una delle stalle della taverna.  
Una volta Robin Hood gli era sfuggito proprio in quel modo: era scappato in quel vicolo e sembrava essere sparito nel nulla. Solo in seguito Allan gli aveva mostrato il passaggio nascosto.  
In fretta, Guy raggiunse la stalla, appena in tempo per intercettare il ladro in fuga. Gli saltò addosso, afferrandolo alla vita e spingendolo in un mucchio di paglia sporca, poi alzò un pugno per colpirlo e stordirlo, ma l’altro si affrettò a tirare indietro il cappuccio che gli celava il volto.  
\- Aspetta, Giz! Sono io!  
Guy si fermò un attimo prima di colpirlo.  
\- Allan?!  
\- Cosa ci fai qui?  
\- Te lo spiego dopo. Tu, piuttosto, perché stavi derubando la gente? Pensavo che non fossi più un fuorilegge…  
Allan distolse lo sguardo, con una risatina nervosa.  
\- Cosa vuoi farci, Giz? Che altro potrei fare? Gli altri hanno tutti qualcosa a cui tengono, uno scopo nella vita… Ma io? Mi ci vedi a fare l’artigiano o il contadino?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Già, rischiare di finire impiccato invece è una carriera molto più soddisfacente, vero?  
L’altro alzò le spalle.  
\- Devi restituire quello che hai preso. - Disse Guy, serio.  
\- A quello sprovveduto? Andiamo, Giz, non se ne è nemmeno accorto, non corro alcun rischio, di certo non mi denuncerà allo sceriffo.  
Guy protese una mano.  
\- Me ne sono accorto io, dammelo.  
Allan obbedì, guardando solo allora l’oggetto che aveva rubato.  
\- Ehi, cos’è questa roba? È come quell’apparecchio che avevi anche tu? Quello per catturare le immagini e ascoltare le ballate del tuo tempo? Ma allora quell’uomo…  
Guy annuì.  
\- Viene anche lui dal futuro. Andiamo, devo tornare da lui.  
Si rialzò da terra, mise in tasca il telefono di Peter e si diresse in fretta alla porta della stalla. Allan lo seguì, curioso, e tornarono insieme verso la piazza del mercato.  
Ma Peter non era più lì.  
  
Peter si fermò, senza fiato. Guy era corso via a tutta velocità e lui non aveva più l’età né la forma fisica per riuscire a stargli dietro.  
Si guardò intorno, pensando che avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare indietro e ad aspettarlo dove Guy gli aveva detto di rimanere, ma si rese subito conto di essersi perso.  
Alicia lo prendeva sempre in giro perché era capace di perdersi anche all’interno di un centro commerciale, ma in quella Nottingham del passato probabilmente si sarebbe smarrita anche lei: i vicoli erano contorti e confusionari e non c’erano indicazioni di nessun tipo.  
Peter non aveva la minima idea di come tornare nella piazza del mercato o di come ritrovare Guy.  
Pensò di chiedere informazioni a qualche passante, ma la gente di Nottingham accelerava il passo e distoglieva lo sguardo da lui, come se fossero tutti spaventati e maldisposti nei confronti di uno straniero. Il mantello cencioso che Guy aveva raccolto tra le rovine del castello copriva i suoi vestiti moderni, ma Peter era perfettamente consapevole di essere fuori posto in mezzo a quella gente.  
I pochi che invece si azzardavano a guardarlo, avevano facce per nulla rassicuranti.  
L’archeologo capì all’improvviso che per quanto affascinante, quel tempo passato poteva essere anche terribilmente pericoloso.  
Si lanciò uno sguardo alle spalle e notò che due uomini dall’aspetto minaccioso avevano iniziato a seguirlo. Preso dal panico, Peter affrettò il passo, riconobbe l’insegna di una taverna e decise di entrarvi, sperando di trovare un rifugio sicuro.  
L’odore all’interno del locale, intenso e penetrante, molto di più che non all’esterno, lo fece quasi tornare indietro, ma Peter sapeva che i due malviventi lo stavano aspettando con chissà quali intenzioni.  
Entrò, esitante, e i presenti si voltarono a guardarlo, sospettosi.  
L’oste si avvicinò, scrutandolo con attenzione.  
\- Non siete di queste parti… Cosa volete?  
Peter fu tentato di ordinare da bere e fare finta di niente, ma sapeva di non avere soldi per pagare.  
Ma non poteva nemmeno dire di non volere niente, perciò si limitò alla verità.  
\- Sto cercando una persona. Un uomo alto, con i capelli lunghi e scuri, si chiama Guy di Gisborne.  
Un silenzio improvviso calò nella taverna alle sue parole. La cameriera che si era avvicinata all’oste fece un salto indietro, portandosi le mani al volto con un gridolino spaventato, mentre altri clienti dall’aria minacciosa si fecero avanti.  
\- Quel demonio è morto molti anni fa. - Disse l’oste. - Cosa potreste volere da lui?  
Peter guardò quegli uomini, intimidito. Il nome di Guy aveva portato il gelo, un’ostilità quasi palpabile, e lui non se ne spiegava il motivo.  
Gisborne gli aveva parlato del proprio passato, degli errori che aveva commesso al servizio dello sceriffo, ma lui non lo aveva mai considerato una persona cattiva o pericolosa. Per quella gente invece sembrava trattarsi quasi del demonio in persona.  
Rimase in silenzio, non sapendo cosa rispondere per non provocare ulteriormente la loro ira, ma uno di loro, un uomo robusto si avvicinò, sfoderando un pugnale.  
\- Già, cosa volete da Gisborne? Siete in combutta con gente come lui? Ma non lo troverete, quell’infame è all’inferno e presto lo raggiungerete.  
\- Non è necessario arrivare fino all’inferno, sono qui. - Disse Guy, entrando nella taverna e mettendo una mano sull’elsa della spada. I presenti lo guardarono, inorriditi, e l’uomo che aveva sguainato il pugnale lo lasciò cadere a terra con un grido di terrore.  
\- Gisborne è tornato dall’oltretomba!  
\- Peter, vieni. - Disse Guy, e l’archeologo si affrettò a obbedirgli, avvicinandosi a lui. Poi Guy si rivolse agli altri in tono annoiato e un po’ irritato. - Non vengo dall’aldilà perché non sono mai morto. Lasciate stare quest’uomo e non intralciate me e noi non creeremo problemi a voi.  
Voltò le spalle agli avventori e uscì dalla taverna prima che qualcuno di loro potesse pensare di attaccarli. In tal caso, anche gli altri si sarebbero accorti che la sua spada era finta e la situazione avrebbe potuto precipitare. Peter lo seguì velocemente, e Guy lo aiutò a salire su un carro, guidato da un uomo dai capelli chiari e la faccia buffa.  
\- Vai, Allan, veloce! - Disse Guy e l’altro fece muovere il cavallo, con una risata.  
Guy si rivolse a Peter.  
\- Ti avevo detto di restare nella piazza. Non è sicuro andare in giro da solo.  
\- Tu sei corso via per inseguire quel ladro, sei stato tu a lasciarmi solo.  
\- Non ha tutti i torti, Giz.  
Guy si voltò a guardare l’amico.  
\- Se _tu_ non lo avessi derubato, io non avrei dovuto inseguirti!  
\- Era lui il ladro? - Intervenne Peter, stupito.  
Allan alzò le spalle, con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
\- Già, mi dispiace, non sapevo che fossi un amico di Giz.  
Guy sospirò, restituendo a Peter il cellulare rubato.  
\- Lui è Allan A Dale.  
Peter lo fissò, sorpreso.  
\- Davvero?  
Allan ricambiò lo sguardo.  
\- Cosa c’è di così strano?  
\- Oh, niente, scusa. Guy mi ha parlato di te, dei suoi amici…  
\- Spero che tu abbia parlato bene di me, Giz. - Sogghignò Allan.  
\- Non ho l’abitudine di mentire. - Rispose Guy, altrettanto divertito. - Lui è Peter Edwards, il marito di Alicia e uno degli uomini che mi hanno salvato la vita quando sono finito nel futuro per la prima volta.  
Allan lo salutò allegramente e Peter rispose al saluto, poi si rivolse a Gisborne, serio.  
\- Guy? Quegli uomini nella taverna… Erano veramente pericolosi? Mi avrebbero fatto del male? Uno di loro ha estratto un pugnale non appena ha sentito il tuo nome…  
Guy abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- Avrei dovuto avvisarti. Non sono molto popolare da queste parti, e per di più quegli uomini pensavano che fossi morto molti anni fa…  
\- Di certo si sono spaventati a morte nel vederti comparire all’improvviso nella taverna! - Esclamò Allan, ridendo. - Chissà cosa avranno pensato.  
\- Non sarà un problema? - Chiese Peter, preoccupato. - Se pensano che tu sia tornato dall’oltretomba potrebbero accusarti di stregoneria o cercare di attaccarti...  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Spero di non restare qui così a lungo. Quando avremo capito come salvare Alicia, torneremo a casa, di solito funziona così. E comunque, se fosse necessario, Robin spiegherà la situazione al popolo. Di sicuro lo ascolteranno.  



	4. The Possibility of Pain

Peter si tenne al fianco del carro per attutire gli scossoni, guardandosi attorno, affascinato. Per tutta la vita era stato interessato a quel periodo storico, sin da ragazzo, quando aveva trovato in soffitta un vecchio libro che parlava dei cavalieri di Re Artù ed era rimasto colpito dalle avventure di quei cavalieri eroici.  
Col tempo il suo interesse si era spostato da quelle storie intessute di magia e miti alla vita reale degli uomini del passato.  
Aveva dedicato buona parte della propria vita allo studio della storia e delle abitudini di quelle persone vissute molti secoli prima e da giovane spesso aveva sognato di avere una macchina del tempo per tornare indietro nei secoli.  
Ora che era davvero nel passato, però, non riusciva a essere completamente felice ed entusiasta per quell’avventura incredibile.  
Mancava qualcosa, qualcosa di davvero importante che completava la sua vita.  
Alicia.  
Il pensiero che potesse essere sparita dal mondo senza che nessuno se ne fosse accorto era tremendo, insopportabile. Lui e Guy la ricordavano ancora, ma buona parte degli altri no. Il suo posto in ospedale era occupato da un altro dottore, la gente non si ricordava di lei, Alicia non era mai esistita.  
Se lui e Guy avessero fallito, probabilmente lei sarebbe scivolata via anche dalla loro mente, il suo ricordo svanito per sempre e di lei non sarebbe rimasta alcuna traccia nel mondo.  
Si voltò a guardare Guy, angosciato e consapevole che il cavaliere era l’unico che potesse comprendere pienamente la sua paura. Sperava di ricevere da lui un po’ di conforto, ma si ritrovò a preoccuparsi ancora di più: Gisborne teneva gli occhi chiusi e il suo volto era di un pallore malsano, la sua espressione tesa e sofferente.  
\- Guy! - Esclamò, e anche Allan si voltò a guardare l’amico.  
\- Tutto bene Giz? Non hai un bell’aspetto.  
\- È la ferita, vero? - Chiese Peter.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Ha iniziato a fare male. Molto.  
Allan fece fermare il cavallo, preoccupato, mentre Peter iniziò a slacciare la giacca di Guy.  
\- Fammi vedere. Ovviamente sarebbe meglio se ci fosse Alicia a esaminarti, ma ovviamente se lei fosse qui, tu non staresti male… - Peter si interruppe, finendo di spostare gli abiti di Guy. - La cicatrice sembra normale. Non c’è sangue...  
\- È già qualcosa… - Ansimò Guy, cercando di resistere al dolore.  
“Non è un vero dolore,” si disse, “è la _possibilità_ del dolore. Se non riuscissimo a salvare Alicia, probabilmente la mia ferita si riaprirà e allora sarà la fine… Per ora è solo una mia sensazione. Un’illusione.”  
\- Giz? - Lo chiamò Allan, incerto. - Forse dovresti provare a riposare un po’. Nel retro del carro c’è spazio.  
Gisborne lasciò che gli altri due lo aiutassero a stendersi sul pianale di legno. Con sua sorpresa, anche Peter si sistemò accanto a lui e si tolse la giacca, ripegandola perché Guy potesse usarla come cuscino.  
Il carro si rimise in moto e Guy strinse i denti, trattenendo un gemito di dolore. Un momento dopo, sentì una mano che si stringeva sulla sua in un gesto di conforto. Aprì gli occhi, un po’ stupito, e incontrò lo sguardo gentile di Peter. L’archeologo si frugò in tasca con la mano libera , pescandovi un fazzoletto di stoffa, candido e immacolato, che usò per asciugare il sudore dal viso di Guy.  
Peter Edwards gli rivolse un sorriso malinconico.  
\- Me lo ha messo in tasca Alicia questa mattina, io me ne sarei sicuramente dimenticato… Guarda, Guy, non perdere la speranza, questo fazzoletto non è sparito. Siamo ancora in tempo, ora stai tranquillo e riposa, io sono qui.  
\- Grazie, Peter.  
\- Alicia si sarebbe presa cura di te. Se lei non c’è, ci penso io.  
Gisborne cercò di non pensare a tutto quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se Alicia fosse svanita definitivamente, ma la sua mente continuava a soffermarsi su quell’eventualità catastrofica: lui sarebbe morto e Peter sarebbe rimasto solo, ma quello sarebbe stato solo l’inizio… Anche Robin non sarebbe sopravvissuto, e non avrebbero potuto salvare Marian. Nemmeno Miriam sarebbe mai nata, e così anche tutti i loro bambini, sia i figli di Robin che di Guy…  
Aveva paura e quel terrore non faceva altro che acuire il dolore che provava.  
Alla fine, stordito dalla sofferenza e dalla stanchezza, Guy scivolò in un sonno sfinito e iniziò a sognare.  
  
 _La luce era intensa, quasi abbagliante e Guy faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti. Il dolore alla ferita era intenso e bruciante, ma lui non era più steso sul duro pianale di legno di un carro in movimento. Era in un letto morbido e comodo, e una coperta soffice lo teneva al caldo._  
 _Si sforzò di nuovo di aprire gli occhi e stavolta ci riuscì perché ora la luce era meno brillante._  
 _Guy riconobbe la sagoma familiare della persona in piedi accanto alla finestra, anche se il suo volto era in ombra, in controluce._  
 _\- Alicia! - Chiamò, cercando di alzarsi, ma senza trovare la forza per farlo davvero._  
 _\- Guy._  
 _La donna si avvicinò al letto, mentre la luce che aveva riempito la stanza continuava ad attenuarsi, permettendo a Guy di riconoscere il luogo in cui si trovava: una stanza di ospedale, la stessa dove si era svegliato tanti anni prima. Anche allora, Alicia era stata la prima persona che aveva visto._  
 _\- Dove sei stata?! Pensavamo che fossi scomparsa!_  
 _Alicia sedette sul bordo del letto, ma il materasso non si abbassò sotto il suo peso. Non disse niente, il suo volto serio e triste._  
 _Guy protese una mano per toccarla, ma qualcosa gli impedì di farlo. Lasciò ricadere il braccio sulle coperte e la guardò, spaurito._  
 _\- Alicia? Sei davvero qui?_  
 _\- È solo un sogno, caro, ma io ti sono sempre vicina._  
 _\- Non se svanisci dai nostri ricordi, non se non sei mai esistita! Non voglio perderti! Non posso perderti!_  
 _\- E allora devi ritrovarmi._  
 _Guy cercò di guardarla in faccia, ma si accorse di non poter fissare lo sguardo su di lei._  
 _\- Dimmi come, Alicia! Aiutami!_  
 _Alicia gli sorrise._  
 _\- So che puoi farlo, io credo in te. Prenditi cura di Peter. - Disse, poi la luce tornò a brillare e Guy fu costretto a richiudere gli occhi._  
 _Quando riuscì a guardarsi di nuovo intorno era solo, il silenzio spezzato solo dal suono dei monitor accanto al letto, un’eco distorta del suo stesso cuore._  
  
Marian uscì di casa, allertata dalle grida gioiose ed eccitate dei bambini.  
\- C’è Allan! Allan è venuto a trovarci!  
La ragazza sperò che l’amico non si fosse messo in qualche altro pasticcio. Di tutti gli ex fuorilegge, Allan era sempre quello che finiva per ritrovarsi nelle situazioni più assurde e rischiose e inevitabilmente finiva per coinvolgere Robin che, in nome della loro amicizia, era costretto a toglierlo dai guai.  
E _ora_ non avevano di certo bisogno di guai.  
Guardò il carro che si avvicinava, un po’ stupita. Di solito Allan arrivava a piedi o a cavallo, non alla guida di un carro, e poi seduto nel retro c’era qualcuno, un uomo di cui non riusciva a scorgere il viso perché era chinato verso il basso.  
\- Bambini, andate in casa! - Ordinò Marian. - Giocherete dopo con Allan.  
I figli sapevano che quando la madre parlava con quel tono di voce, l’unica cosa sensata da fare era obbedire immediatamente e si diressero in casa, rassegnati.  
Marian si incamminò verso il carro, che nel frattempo si era fermato davanti al maniero, e sussultò nel riconoscere l’uomo che era con Allan. Lo aveva visto solo una volta quando si era ritrovata nel futuro, ma era certa di non sbagliarsi.  
\- Voi siete uno degli amici di Guy, non è vero?  
Peter le sorrise, ma la ragazza si accorse che era teso.  
\- Lady Marian.  
\- Siete solo? Dov’è Guy?  
L’archeologo accennò al pianale del carro, e Marian salì sul veicolo con un movimento agile.  
Gisborne era steso sulle assi di legno, immobile, con gli occhi chiusi, troppo pallido e con i capelli umidi di sudore.  
La ragazza lo guardò, preoccupata.  
\- Cosa gli è successo? È ferito?  
Allan alzò le spalle come per dire che non ne aveva la più pallida idea, mentre Peter sospirò.  
\- Sì e no, è complicato da spiegare.  
\- Volete dire che sta male, ma in realtà non ha sintomi veri e propri che giustifichino le sue condizioni?  
L’archeologo la guardò, stupito.  
\- Come fate a saperlo?!  
\- Robin. È da qualche giorno che non sta bene, ma secondo Matilda non c’è nulla che non vada in lui.  
Marian si inginocchiò accanto a Guy e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, scuotendolo con delicatezza.  
\- Guy? Guy, svegliati!  
Gisborne aprì gli occhi e la fissò per qualche istante prima di alzarsi a sedere.  
\- Marian? Siamo già a Locksley? Mi sono addormentato?  
Peter lo guardò, apprensivo.  
\- Come ti senti?  
Guy si toccò l’addome con cautela.  
\- Non fa più male.  
\- Però sei ancora pallido.  
\- Guy? - Intervenne Marian. - Cosa sta succedendo? Anche Robin non si sente bene, ma Matilda dice che non ha niente… Tu sai di cosa si tratta, vero?  
Guy si alzò in piedi e scese dal carro.  
\- Sì. Dov’è Robin? Andiamo da lui e vi dirò tutto.  
  
Robin tese l’arco e lasciò andare la freccia. Un attimo dopo la vide colpire in pieno il ramoscello che aveva scelto.  
 _Non è la mira. Il mio braccio è ancora forte e il mio occhio acuto, posso colpire qualsiasi bersaglio._  
Non aveva febbre e il suo cuore era forte come sempre, ma lui sapeva con certezza che c’era qualcosa che non andava in lui, qualcosa di grave.  
Appoggiò arco e faretra sul prato e sedette ai piedi di un albero, appoggiando la testa al tronco e chiudendo gli occhi.  
 _Sono felice, non potrei desiderare altro dalla vita. Ho Marian, i bambini, i miei amici… Non voglio che finisca. Non voglio morire._  
Aveva paura, anche se non sapeva di cosa esattamente.  
\- Robin!  
La voce di Marian che lo chiamava lo fece sussultare. Si rialzò e si voltò a guardarla.  
La moglie camminava verso di lui a passo svelto e accanto a lei c’erano Allan, Gisborne e un uomo di mezza età che non gli sembrava di aver mai visto prima.  
Vedere Guy lo riempì di sollievo e angoscia allo stesso tempo: se lui era lì, significava che c’era _davvero_ qualcosa che non andava, qualcosa da sistemare.  
Aveva il terrore di scoprire cosa fosse, ma era sempre meglio dell’incertezza che lo aveva tormentato fino a ora.  
\- Gisborne! - Esclamò, andandogli incontro per abbracciarlo. - È bello rivederti, anche se scommetto che non porti belle notizie.  



	5. The Anomaly

Robin fissò Guy.  
\- Stai dicendo che dipende tutto da Alicia?  
Gisborne sostenne il suo sguardo, allarmato.  
\- Già. Ti ricordi di lei, vero?  
\- Certo che mi ricordo di lei. Quella donna mi ha salvato la vita ed è stata gentile con me quando ero in quel posto… in quell’ospedale, anche se forse non mi sono mostrato molto grato all’epoca. E ha aiutato anche Marian. Avrei dovuto ringraziarla in qualche modo, ora che ci penso.  
Guy sospirò di sollievo.  
\- Ci sono persone che hanno iniziato a dimenticarla, ma se tu la ricordi, vuol dire che possiamo ancora fare qualcosa per salvarla. Se sono qui deve essere per questo.  
\- Hai un piano? Cosa pensi che sia cambiato? Perché è svanita?  
Gisborne scosse leggermente la testa, abbattuto.  
\- Non lo so.  
Robin gli mise una mano sulla spalla in un gesto di conforto, ma fu Marian a parlare.  
\- Venite, torniamo a Locksley, lì potremo sederci e discuterne con più calma. - Si rivolse a Peter in tono gentile. - Per voi deve essere tutto molto strano, non è vero?  
L’archeologo annuì, ma Marian si accorse che era distratto, il suo sguardo fisso su Gisborne.  
Il cavaliere stava parlando con Robin e Allan e i tre uomini si erano incamminati verso il maniero, ma Marian rallentò il passo, appoggiando una mano sul braccio di Peter per trattenerlo.  
\- Siete preoccupato per Guy, non è vero?  
\- Sì. E anche per tutti voi. Se non dovessimo ritrovare Alicia, io perderei la donna che amo, ma la mia vita non sarebbe in pericolo. Continuerei a fare il mio lavoro, come ho fatto per anni e non cambierebbe molto. Probabilmente non sarei nemmeno troppo triste perché non mi ricorderei di lei. Ora è un’ipotesi tremenda, non posso nemmeno pensare di perdere Alicia, ma se succedesse davvero non lo saprei, non ricorderei questo amore, ma Guy rischia molto di più. Senza Alicia sarebbe morto, o comunque avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita rinchiuso in qualche istituto psichiatrico. - Si interruppe vedendo che Marian sembrava confusa dalle sue parole. - Lo avrebbero creduto matto, incapace di avere una vita autonoma.  
\- E lo avrebbero imprigionato per questo?  
\- Per proteggerlo, per tenerlo lontano da pericoli che non sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare, ma sì, il concetto è quello.  
\- E senza Guy, nessuno avrebbe salvato la vita di Robin. Nessuno avrebbe cambiato il passato per salvare me.  
\- Già.  
Marian camminò in silenzio per qualche passo, poi tornò ad alzare lo sguardo su Peter.  
\- Ma non è per noi che siete angosciato. Vi preoccupate anche per noi, certo, ma è di Guy che vi importa davvero. Di Guy e di Alicia.  
Peter la guardò per un attimo prima di distogliere lo sguardo, un po’ imbarazzato.  
\- Ho vissuto da solo per la maggior parte della mia vita, il mio lavoro era tutto per me. Non avrei mai pensato di trovare una famiglia alla mia età, ma è successo. Né io né Alicia abbiamo avuto figli e ormai ovviamente è troppo tardi per questo, ma Guy e Miriam è come se lo fossero, i loro bambini sono i nipotini che non avremo mai, la nostra famiglia. Non sono mai stato bravo a esprimere le mie emozioni, finisco sempre per parlare a vanvera o non parlare affatto, ma Alicia mi capisce sempre, sa dov’è il mio cuore. Guy è importante anche per me, non solo per lei, anche se probabilmente lui non lo immagina perché non gliel’ho mai detto.  
\- Gli avete salvato la vita, questo crea sempre un legame, che lo si voglia o no.  
  
Guy e Robin spostarono le proprie sedie più vicine al camino per cercare il calore del fuoco, e Marian lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a entrambi gli uomini. Incrociò lo sguardo di Peter e comprese che anche l’archeologo condivideva la sua stessa preoccupazione.  
Robin non stava bene da giorni e anche se Matilda diceva che non c’era motivo di preoccuparsi, Marian sentiva che non era così. E ora lo stesso valeva per Guy.  
Allan invece sembrava essere perfettamente a proprio agio, stravaccato sulla sedia più comoda mentre si serviva da un piatto pieno di cibo.  
\- Robin? - Marian si rivolse a lui, premurosa. - Perché non mangi qualcosa? Anche tu, Guy.  
\- No, non ora. - Disse Robin, distogliendo lo sguardo dal cibo e anche Guy scosse la testa.  
La ragazza sospirò.  
\- Guy, hai qualche idea di cosa possa essere successo?  
\- Speravo che poteste dirmi qualcosa voi. Il cambiamento deve essere avvenuto in questo tempo, altrimenti non saremmo qui. È successo qualcosa di insolito? Qualche epidemia? Guerre?  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Nulla di strano. Le febbri hanno portato via qualche vita e due o tre dei contadini più anziani non hanno passato l’inverno, ma Matilda dice che è normale, anzi quest’anno tutte le donne che hanno dato alla luce un figlio sono sopravvissute. Anche la situazione economica è abbastanza tranquilla: il principe Giovanni richiede molte tasse, ma lo sceriffo è una persona intelligente e finora è riuscito a soddisfare ogni richiesta senza opprimere troppo il popolo.  
Marian annuì, con un leggero sorriso.  
\- Il Guardiano Notturno e Robin Hood non hanno avuto molto da fare negli ultimi tempi. Anzi, forse abbiamo passato più tempo a tirare Allan fuori dai guai che non ad aiutare la gente…  
Guy e Robin si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi si voltarono entrambi a fissare Allan. Quest’ultimo alzò la testa dal piatto, accorgendosi del silenzio che era calato nella stanza.  
\- Cosa avete da guardare? - Chiese, con una risatina nervosa. - Non vorrete darmi la colpa anche di questo?! Alla fine cosa ho fatto? Qualche truffa alla taverna… Ho alleggerito qualche tasca… Niente di così tremendo, no?  
Guy continuò a fissarlo per qualche attimo, poi scosse la testa con una risata.  
\- Non ti montare la testa, non sei così importante. Piuttosto, potresti andare all’orfanotrofio di John e avvisare lui e Annie che io sono qui? Non so come andranno le cose, ma vorrei vedere Seth.  
Allan si alzò, divertito, mettendo in bocca l’ultimo boccone di cibo.  
\- Scommetto che questo ti manca nel tuo mondo futuro. - Disse, e Guy lo guardò, sollevando l’angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Darmi ordini come quando lavoravo per te.  
\- Figuriamoci, alla fine facevi sempre quello che volevi.  
\- Allan, vai. - Intervenne Robin, accennando alla porta e alla fine Allan si decise a uscire.  
Robin e Guy attesero di sentire il cavallo che si allontanava lungo la strada, poi tornarono a guardarsi, ogni traccia di divertimento svanita dai loro volti.  
\- Pensate davvero che possa dipendere da lui? - Chiese Marian, osservando attentamente il viso del marito per coglierne ogni minimo cambiamento.  
\- Potrebbe. Abbiamo cambiato la storia per salvargli la vita. Tu non puoi capirlo del tutto perché non hai vissuto due volte quello stesso momento, per te Allan è semplicemente sopravvissuto all’assedio del castello dopo che io e te gli abbiamo impedito di allontanarsi dal campo e non ha mai incontrato Vaisey. Ma per me e Guy è diverso. Lo abbiamo visto morto, il suo corpo gettato davanti alle porte del castello come un mucchio di stracci, i suoi occhi spenti…  
\- Ma avete salvato anche me. Potrei essere io la causa di tutto questo. Guy e Miriam hanno salvato i nostri bambini quando erano malati… Perché pensate che sia colpa di Allan?  
Guy tornò a sedere davanti al fuoco con un brivido.  
\- Non possiamo esserne certi, è vero, ma quello che abbiamo fatto per salvare te non ha cambiato i nostri ricordi. Abbiamo pensato davvero che tu fossi morta, e se non fossimo tornati indietro nel tempo lo saresti sul serio, ma con Allan è diverso: se penso all’assedio del castello lo ricordo in due modi diversi… In uno Allan era morto, inequivocabilmente. Abbiamo bruciato il suo corpo, onorando la sua memoria… Nell’altro, Allan era con noi quando abbiamo preso il castello, ci ha raggiunto passando attraverso il tunnel dopo che lo sceriffo ha liberato il passaggio… Mi ha detto addio mentre stavo morendo, e poi è andato con Archer per aiutarlo a evacuare il castello…  
\- Anche per me è lo stesso. Lo ricordo vivo e morto allo stesso tempo…  
Peter si schiarì la voce e gli altri tre lo guardarono.  
\- Quella di Allan è un’anomalia, è vero, - disse – ma, Guy, Robin lo ha salvato molto tempo fa. Perché dovrebbe essere un problema ora?  
\- Forse perché è ora che Allan sta creando problemi? - Suggerì Marian. - Negli ultimi tempi non fa altro che mettersi nei guai.  
\- In effetti quando l’ho incontrato, poco fa, aveva appena borseggiato Peter. - Commentò Guy e la ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- Prima o poi farà una brutta fine.  
\- Sto cercando di tenerlo a freno, davvero. - Robin abbassò lo sguardo, rattristato. - Ma è un uomo adulto, non posso controllarlo in continuazione e di certo non posso imporgli di comportarsi come vogliamo noi. Ogni cosa è una scelta, vorrei solo che ogni tanto facesse la scelta giusta…  
\- Ma perché continua a derubare la gente? - Chiese Guy, rivolgendosi a Robin. - Non siete più fuorilegge, e di certo non ne ha bisogno per vivere… Non sa che abbiamo cambiato la storia per salvarlo, vero?  
\- No, non gliel’ho mai detto. - Robin prese una coperta dalla sedia e se la strinse addosso prima di tornare a sedersi accanto al fuoco. - Ma forse lo intuisce, forse sente che c’è qualcosa che non va in lui. A volte sembra diverso, triste. Riesci a immaginarti Allan malinconico?  
Guy fece un sorriso triste.  
\- No, direi di no.  
\- Forse dovresti parlare con lui. - Suggerì Peter.  
\- Io?  
\- Sì, Guy. Eravate amici un tempo, no? Forse se sarai tu a parlargli, ti ascolterà.  
Guy esitò.  
\- Credete… credete che dovremmo dirgli quello che abbiamo fatto? Che abbiamo forzato il destino per riportarlo in vita?  
Gli altri rimasero in silenzio, incapaci di trovare una risposta, poi, ancora una volta fu Peter a prendere la parola.  
L’archeologo toccò distrattamente la catenella che portava intorno al collo, cercando inutilmente con le dita l’anello che un tempo vi era attaccato.  
\- Credo che intanto dovresti parlare con lui, Guy. Cerca di convincerlo a condurre una vita più tranquilla, senza correre tutti questi rischi. Potrebbe essere sufficiente, le parole di un amico potrebbero bastare a rimettere tutto a posto, forse sei qui per questo. Se funzionerà lo sapremo: la mia fede nuziale riapparirà e noi due torneremo a casa, da Alicia. Se non cambierà nulla, potresti considerare la possibilità di raccontargli la verità.  
\- E se non dovesse funzionare nemmeno questo cosa faremo? - Chiese Marian.  
Gli altri non risposero subito. Guy sapeva che stavano pensando tutti alla stessa cosa: lui e Robin avevano forzato il destino, Allan avrebbe dovuto essere morto molti anni prima.  
Respinse quel pensiero con forza: era stato il tempo stesso a piegarsi per permettere loro di rimediare a quel destino crudele, ciò che avevano fatto doveva essere giusto.  
\- Funzionerà. - Disse, ostentando una sicurezza che in realtà non provava, e Robin fu veloce ad annuire.  
\- E se non funzionasse troveremo un’altra soluzione. Ho già un piano. Più o meno.  
\- Non è vero, - disse Guy, sorridendogli, - ma so che ne troverai uno.  



	6. Mother and Wives are Always Right

Robin chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ignorare il dolore. Aveva anche la sensazione che le sue mani fossero intorpidite, ma poteva muoverle senza difficoltà. Erano gli stessi sintomi che aveva provato quando stava morendo per il veleno di Isabella, ma senza gli effetti più pericolosi. E a quanto pareva per Guy era lo stesso: le sue ferite facevano male, ma non si erano riaperte. Almeno per il momento.  
\- Non è reale. - Disse Guy. - Non ancora.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Non ti offendi se ti dico che avrei preferito rivederti in un’occasione più gradevole, vero?  
Guy gli rivolse un sorriso ironico.  
\- Già, ma a quanto pare può succedere solo quando c’è qualche pericolo incombente.  
Robin spostò lo sguardo su Peter e Marian, in piedi accanto a una della finestre. La ragazza stava mostrando all’archeologo come erano fatti i cardini che permettevano di chiudere il battente e Peter osservava tutto con la massima attenzione, prendendo appunti di tanto in tanto su un taccuino che teneva in tasca.  
\- E lui? - Chiese Robin. - Che ci fa qui? E perché è così interessato alle nostre finestre?  
\- Peter studia il passato. È così che mi ha salvato la vita, sai? Era sceso nei sotterranei del castello per esaminare alcune scene dipinte sulle pareti della cripta e invece ha trovato me.  
\- Ma perché è così affascinato da una finestra? Che ha di speciale rispetto a quelle del futuro?  
\- Peter è affascinato da tutto quello che appartiene a questo tempo. Dopo ottocento anni molte cose vanno perdute, e per sapere come erano fatte, gli studiosi si possono basare solo su descrizioni, dipinti o su ciò che ne rimane, ma dopo tanti secoli, spesso ciò che resta è incompleto, rotto, corroso dal tempo… A volte gli archeologi possono fare solo ipotesi. Io cerco di rispondere alle domande di Peter meglio che posso, ma ci sono tante cose a cui non ho mai fatto caso. Tu hai mai osservato nei minimi particolari come è fatto e come funziona uno di quei cardini?  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- A dire il vero, no. Se se ne rompe uno, chiamo un falegname e lo ripara lui.  
\- Appunto. Per Peter essere qui è quasi un sogno che si avvera. Se solo Alicia non fosse in pericolo…  
\- Se non lo fosse, immagino che voi non sareste qui.  
\- Oh! Eccoli!  
L’esclamazione di Marian interruppe la loro conversazione e Guy e Robin si voltarono a guardarla.  
La ragazza indicò qualcosa fuori dalla finestra.  
\- Allan è tornato e c’è il carro di John dietro di lui.  
Guy si alzò in piedi di scatto, ansioso di rivedere il figlio, ma la sua ferita fu attraversata da una fitta di dolore più forte delle altre e per un attimo gli si oscurò la vista. Si ritrovò in ginocchio sul pavimento di legno, con gli altri tre radunati intorno a lui, che lo fissavano ansiosamente.  
\- Guy? Guy? Stai bene? - Marian gli mise una mano sulla fronte e Guy pensò distrattamente che anche Miriam faceva lo stesso identico gesto per controllare la febbre quando uno di loro stava male.  
\- Cosa c’è? - Chiese, notando i loro sguardi preoccupati.  
\- Come ti senti? - Chiese Peter.  
\- Come prima. - Rispose Guy. - Perché lo chiedi?  
\- Sei diventato pallido come uno spettro e sei caduto a terra. - Spiegò Robin. - Hai perso i sensi per qualche attimo, se non ti avessi sostenuto avresti sbattuto la testa sul pavimento.  
\- Forse dovresti stenderti. - Suggerì Marian, ma Guy scosse la testa e si rialzò in fretta. In quel momento il dolore era passato e lui si sentiva bene, ma in ogni caso non avrebbe voluto farsi vedere debole e sofferente dal figlio.  
Poco dopo Allan rientrò nel maniero, seguito da Little John, da Annie e da Seth.  
Il ragazzino corse incontro a Guy, sorridendo.  
\- Padre! Sei tornato!  
Guy lo abbracciò, poi si staccò da lui per guardarlo.  
\- E tu sei cresciuto ancora dall’ultima volta che ti ho visto!  
Annie gli sorrise.  
\- Credo che diventerà alto come suo padre.  
\- Lo spero, madre. E non devo nemmeno chiedere quale dei due perché sono entrambi alti. - disse Seth, ridendo, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Guy. – Lo sai che Robin mi sta insegnando a usare l’arco, mentre Archer mi allena con la spada? Adesso riesco a usare la tua spada, padre, anche se è ancora un po’ troppo grande.  
\- Sono sicuro che tra qualche anno sarà perfetta per te. - Disse Guy e il ragazzino si illuminò.  
\- Diventerò il miglior cavaliere della contea! Come te, padre!  
\- Pensa a diventare una brava persona. - Disse John, in tono brusco, attirandosi gli sguardi stupiti dei presenti. Solo Annie non sembrò troppo sorpresa dal tono del marito e abbassò gli occhi con un sospiro. Seth ignorò completamente quel commento e corse a salutare i due figli più grandi di Robin e Marian che si erano affacciati alla soglia, curiosi.  
\- Posso andare a giocare con loro, vero? - Chiese, poi corse fuori senza aspettare una risposta.  
\- Negli ultimi tempi è un po’ difficile. - Disse Annie, scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
Little John lanciò un’occhiataccia a Guy.  
\- È colpa sua. - Disse.  
\- Andiamo, John, - intervenne Robin – tra te e Guy non c’è mai stato buon sangue, lo so, ma come può essere responsabile del comportamento di Seth se non lo vede quasi mai?  
\- Sta crescendo, John. - Disse Marian. - Alla sua età è normale essere ribelli e disobbedienti, non hai idea di come fossi io da ragazzina. Credo di aver fatto disperare il mio povero padre…  
\- Non per fare lo spiritoso, ma così non lo consoli molto… - Disse Allan, divertito e Robin ridacchiò.  
\- Tu sei _ancora_ ribelle e disobbediente. - Precisò Robin, facendo ridere tutti gli altri tranne John.  
\- Da quando gli ha lasciato tutte le sue cose, Seth è diventato prepotente. Continua a vantarsi con gli altri bambini e a mostrare loro la spada e lo scudo con i colori della famiglia di suo padre. Si comporta come se fosse superiore a loro perché ha due padri e uno di loro è un nobile, mentre quei poveri bambini non ne hanno nemmeno uno.  
\- Hanno noi, John. - Disse Annie, seria. - E Guy può avere molte colpe, ma di certo non quella di avere una cattiva influenza su Seth. È solo un periodo, passerà.  
Guy la guardò, un po’ sorpreso dalle sue parole. Dopo aver salvato lei e la sua famiglia, Annie lo aveva perdonato per aver abbandonato sia lei che Seth tanti anni prima, ma di certo non si sarebbe aspettato di essere difeso dalla ragazza.  
\- Forse John non ha tutti i torti, però. - Disse Guy, lanciando uno sguardo cauto all’espressione cupa dell’uomo. Di certo non voleva creare disaccordi tra lui ed Annie con la sua presenza. - Seth non mi conosce bene, probabilmente ha visto solo il mio lato migliore e voi siete stati tanto gentili da non dirgli tutta la verità su di me. Se avesse visto come ero qualche anno fa, non si vanterebbe troppo di essere mio figlio. Forse dovrei parlargli, raccontargli quanti errori abbia fatto in passato e spiegargli quanto possa essere dannoso il troppo orgoglio…  
\- Se si tratta di parlare male di te posso farlo io, - disse Robin, sogghignando – ne avrei di cose da raccontare…  
Guy rispose con un sorriso ironico.  
\- È bello sapere di poter contare sugli amici...  
Robin gli toccò una spalla con un gesto amichevole, passandogli accanto per avvicinarsi a Little John e parlare con lui di alcuni progetti per ampliare l’orfanotrofio, mentre Annie raggiunse Marian e le due donne uscirono per tenere d’occhio i bambini.  
Guy si trattenne dal premersi una mano sulla cicatrice. La vecchia ferita continuava a fargli male, ma non voleva che gli altri si preoccupassero per qualcosa che non potevano cambiare in alcun modo. Guardò Allan che come al solito era perfettamente a suo agio e sperò che parlare con lui fosse sufficiente a sistemare le cose e a salvare Alicia. Decise che avrebbe dovuto farlo al più presto perché il dolore continuava ad aumentare, ma prima si voltò a guardare Peter.  
L’archeologo si era seduto in un angolo della stanza e in quel momento non sembrava interessato agli oggetti che lo circondavano o a fare domande sulle abitudini di quel periodo. Sembrava stanco e triste.  
Allan era impegnato a svuotare il piatto e Guy decise che avrebbe potuto aspettare per un po’.  
Guy si alzò dal suo posto accanto al camino e andò a sedersi accanto a Peter.  
\- È strano, vero? Trovarsi in un tempo diverso dal tuo...  
Peter lo guardò, un po’ stupito.  
\- Non quanto deve essere stato per te. Mi sorprende che ti sia ambientato così bene.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Tante cose sono più semplici nel futuro.  
\- Già, ho notato. Prima stavo guardando quella finestra, è incredibile pensare a quanto lavoro debba essere servito per realizzare un semplice battente. L’artigiano che l’ha fatta doveva essere molto abile, un artista della lavorazione del legno, mi piacerebbe fargli qualche domanda.  
Guy distolse lo sguardo e Peter notò il suo imbarazzo.  
\- Cosa c’è, Guy?  
\- Non credo che sia possibile. Il falegname del villaggio si prese la colpa di un furto commesso dai figli molti anni fa, quando lavoravo per lo sceriffo…  
Guy si interruppe, e Peter lo guardò, non del tutto sicuro di voler sentire il resto della storia, ma incapace di resistere alla curiosità.  
\- Cosa gli è successo?  
\- Gli ho fatto tagliare una mano. Qualche anno dopo ha contestato pubblicamente lo sceriffo e lui lo ha fatto uccidere dalle sue guardie.  
Per un momento Peter rimase senza parole e Guy fece per alzarsi, senza sollevare lo sguardo.  
\- È meglio che vada a parlare con Allan. - Disse a bassa voce, ma Peter lo trattenne.  
\- Aspetta, Guy. Cinque minuti non faranno la differenza.  
Gisborne rimase seduto, ma non si decise a guardarlo.  
\- Sono un archeologo, ho passato una vita intera a studiare la storia e le abitudini del passato, credi che non sappia quanto fosse severa la giustizia?  
\- Quella dello sceriffo non era giustizia. Ho fatto cose…  
\- Lascia che siamo noi archeologi a scavare nel passato. Il tempo ti cambia, ragazzo mio, non sei più lo stesso uomo che eri allora. E il Guy che conosco è una brava persona, non dubitare di te stesso.  
Guy lo guardò, grato per quelle parole e un po’ commosso.  
\- Anche Alicia e mia madre mi hanno detto le stesse cose… - Disse, poi si accorse che Peter era stupito per quelle parole e cercò di spiegarsi meglio. - Le ho sognate, mia madre prima che Alicia sparisse, credo che volesse mettermi in guardia, avvertirmi del pericolo. Alicia poco fa, quando mi sono addormentato sul carro. Tutte e due hanno detto che credono in me.  
Peter sorrise.  
\- E allora forse dovresti farlo, di solito Alicia tende ad avere sempre ragione. E mai contraddire una madre o una moglie, ricordatelo sempre.  
\- È un buon consiglio. - Disse Guy, un po’ a fatica perché il dolore era aumentato di nuovo.  
\- Come stai?  
\- Non è niente. È solo nella mia mente, almeno per ora. Ma forse è meglio che mi sbrighi a parlare con Allan, sperando di riuscire a convincerlo.  
Peter annuì, preoccupato.  
\- Posso fare qualcosa? Aiutarti in qualche modo?  
\- Non lo so. Non so nemmeno se _io_ sarò in grado di cambiare le cose. Forse… forse potresti chiedere a Marian di far chiamare quella guaritrice, Matilda. Se dovessi fallire probabilmente sarà tutto inutile, ma se la mia ferita dovesse riaprirsi, forse potrebbe ricucirla… Anche se è più probabile che in tal caso tutti noi svaniremo semplicemente nel nulla e tu ti ritroverai nel tuo tempo. Per te non saremo mai esistiti, tornerai alla tua vita di prima…  
\- E allora non devi fallire. Non voglio perdere Alicia, non voglio dimenticare niente di questi ultimi anni. La vita che ho ora mi piace, non voglio tornare alla mia solitudine. - Disse Peter, serio. - Però chiamare una guaritrice potrebbe essere una buona idea, forse può darti qualche rimedio per alleviare il dolore. Parlerò con Lady Marian.  



	7. Unworthy of Heaven

Peter uscì di casa in cerca di Marian, anche se aveva l’impressione che Guy avesse ragione e che chiamare la guaritrice fosse poco utile. Probabilmente Gisborne gli aveva chiesto di farlo per non farlo sentire di troppo, per dargli la sensazione di fare qualcosa.  
Ancora una volta si chiese come mai fosse finito nel passato anche lui, in che modo avrebbe potuto fare qualche differenza.  
Alicia avrebbe sicuramente potuto consigliarlo per il meglio, pensò tristemente.  
Se solo fosse stata lì.  
 _Prenditi cura di Guy._  
Probabilmente Alicia avrebbe pronunciato proprio quelle parole. Gli avrebbe chiesto di supportare Guy, di incoraggiarlo e di dargli speranza.  
 _Forse sono qui per questo._  
Sentì voci femminili provenire da dietro il maniero e le seguì, ansioso di riferire il proprio messaggio.  
Lady Marian era insieme ad Annie, la madre del figlio di Guy, e le due donne stavano conversando mentre raccoglievano frutta da un melo, tenendo d’occhio allo stesso tempo i bambini, che stavano combattendo con spade di legno in un prato poco distante. Un bambino più piccolo, incredibilmente somigliante a Meg, la figlia minore di Guy e Miriam, sedeva sull’erba a pochi passi dalla madre e giocava con alcuni ciottoli, sbattendoli l’uno contro l’altro.  
\- A questa età sono così adorabili, peccato che continuino a sporcarsi e bagnarsi. - Commentò Annie, con dolcezza, guardandolo. - All’orfanotrofio abbiamo quattro piccoli che hanno bisogno di essere cambiati spesso e anche alcuni di quelli un po’ più grandi bagnano ancora il letto di tanto in tanto.  
\- Devi essere sempre molto impegnata.  
\- Già, le bambine più grandi mi aiutano, ma anche con loro e Sarah siamo sempre all’opera. Anzi, proprio a questo proposito avrei bisogno dell’aiuto di Robin…  
Marian ridacchiò.  
\- Non credo che possa esserti molto utile se si tratta di cambiare le fasce ai piccoli.  
Anche Annie scoppiò a ridere.  
\- No, no, non intendevo in quel senso! Volevo chiedergli se conosce qualche ragazza del villaggio che possa venire ad aiutarmi. Non posso permettermi di pagarla, ma il suo compito non sarebbe pesante quanto lavorare i campi e avrebbe sempre cibo e un tetto sulla testa. Ora che potrei perdere l’aiuto di Lyssa, credo proprio che mi serva un aiuto.  
Marian la guardò, un po’ stupita.  
\- Cosa intendi con “perdere l’aiuto di Lyssa”?  
\- Lady Glasson, la dama che aveva accolto me e Seth tanti anni fa, mi ha scritto per chiedermi di mandarle una delle mie orfanelle come cameriera o anche come dama di compagnia se la troverà gradevole. Ho letto la lettera alle bambine più grandi e Lyssa mi ha detto che potrebbe essere una buona opportunità per lei, così come lo è stata per me tanto tempo fa.  
\- Chiederò a Robin, sono certo che saprà trovare una ragazza adatta. - Marian si interruppe vedendo Peter e gli andò incontro. - Va tutto bene? Guy ha già parlato con Allan?  
\- Credo che lo stia facendo adesso. - Rispose l’archeologo. - Mi ha detto di mandare a chiamare la guaritrice.  
\- Matilda? Verrà tra poco. Da quando Robin non sta bene passa tutti i giorni per visitarlo. Guy crede che potrebbe aiutare anche lui?  
\- Guy sta male? - Intervenne Annie, preoccupata. - Pensa che possa essere qualcosa di grave? È per questo che ha chiesto di vedere Seth?  
\- Ancora non ne siamo sicuri, temo che possiamo solo aspettare e sperare che tutto si risolva per il meglio. - Sospirò Marian.  
  
Allan montò a cavallo, lanciando uno sguardo dubbioso a Gisborne che stava salendo in sella anche lui.  
\- Ne sei sicuro, Giz? Non hai un bell’aspetto, forse dovresti restare al maniero e riposare.  
\- Lo farei, se il riposo potesse aiutarmi in qualche modo. Andiamo Allan, accontentami, è da tanto che io e te non abbiamo l’occasione di cavalcare insieme e parlare un po’, come ai vecchi tempi.  
Allan sollevò un sopracciglio.  
\- Giz, io e te non abbiamo mai “parlato un po’”. Di solito tu davi ordini e io obbedivo, oppure eravamo tutti e due impegnati a obbedire allo sceriffo.  
\- Una ragione di più per farlo adesso, non trovi?  
Allan lo fissò, ancora più stupito, ma non riuscì a trovare nulla da obiettare e mosse il cavallo per seguire quello di Gisborne.  
Cavalcarono in silenzio per un po’, poi Guy si fermò su un’altura a guardare il villaggio sottostante e la foresta che si estendeva fin quasi ai margini di Locksley.  
\- È tutto così diverso… A volte dimentico quanto sia vuoto il cielo in questo tempo. - Disse Guy, quasi tra sé e Allan lo guardò.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Gli aerei, gli apparecchi volanti, qui non ci sono ovviamente. Quando sono arrivato nel futuro mi sembrava impossibile che la gente non li notasse, che si comportasse come se fosse perfettamente normale che un apparecchio meccanico potesse volare così in alto. E ora mi sembra strano che non ci siano…  
\- La gente ci sale davvero? Sembra così innaturale. Non trovi, Giz? Come è possibile che le persone possano volare? Credo che morirei di paura al solo pensiero…  
\- L’ho fatto. Ho usato quegli apparecchi e anche più di una volta.  
Allan lo guardò, a bocca aperta.  
\- Davvero?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Pensa che volando è possibile arrivare in Francia in molto meno tempo di quanto ci metteremmo per arrivare a York pur cavalcando a tutta velocità senza mai fermarci. E non solo lì, ci sono terre dall’altra parte del mondo, terre che in questo tempo sono ancora sconosciute.  
\- E tu ci sei stato?  
\- No, non ancora, ma le ho viste.  
\- Come puoi averle viste senza esserci stato?  
\- Ho visto le immagini di quei luoghi, ci sono altri apparecchi che permettono di farlo.  
\- Come quella specie di tavoletta che cattura quello che vedi? Quella che avevo rubato al tuo amico?  
\- Qualcosa del genere.  
Guy smontò da cavallo per sedere ai piedi di un albero, in mezzo all’erba alta. La ferita continuava a fargli male e gli rendeva difficile restare in sella, ma non voleva che Allan se ne accorgesse.  
Si appoggiò al tronco con la schiena e l’amico lo raggiunse poco dopo.  
\- Se non fossi tu a dire queste cose, non crederei a una sola parola, sai, Giz?  
\- È bello sapere che ti fidi di me.  
\- Non è per fiducia, è che tu non sei il tipo che si inventa storie assurde, non hai abbastanza fantasia per farlo. - Allan notò lo sguardo ferito di Guy e si affrettò sorridergli, sfacciatamente. - Ma mi fido di te, ovviamente, questo non l’ho mai messo in dubbio. Allora, dimmi... com’è volare? Spaventoso come sembra?  
\- L’idea fa paura, questo non posso negarlo. La prima volta sono stato tentato di tirarmi indietro, di scendere dall’aereo all’ultimo momento. Credo che sia stato solo il mio orgoglio e il timore di umiliarmi davanti a Miriam che mi abbiano tenuto al mio posto… Ma poi, quando l’apparecchio si alza, è facile dimenticare che sta volando. Stai semplicemente seduto su un sedile comodo e aspetti di arrivare a destinazione. Se il viaggio è lungo puoi dormire o mangiare e sugli aerei ci sono anche delle latrine, se ne hai bisogno…  
\- Non troppo divertente per chi si trova a passare lì sotto, immagino.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere.  
\- No, niente del genere, te lo assicuro. Di solito comunque il viaggio su un aereo è più tranquillo di quello su un carro, ci sono meno scossoni e non senti vento o pioggia.  
\- Puoi vedere le cime degli alberi da lassù? Sarebbe utile per vedere se ci sono uova nei nidi o miele negli alveari…  
\- Oh, ma un aereo va molto più in alto di così, oltre le nuvole.  
\- Ora stai esagerando, Giz.  
\- No, ti giuro che è vero.  
Allan lo guardò, affascinato.  
\- E com’è?  
\- Bellissimo, è tutto bianco e azzurro, un po’ come quando i campi sono coperti di neve… Hai mai immaginato come potrebbe essere il Paradiso? Credo che la vista dal finestrino di un aereo possa assomigliarci…  
\- A dire il vero non ci ho mai pensato. Al Paradiso, intendo.  
\- Perché no?  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- A che servirebbe? Tanto non sono destinato ad andarci.  
Guy lo guardò, accigliandosi.  
\- Perché dici così?  
\- Andiamo, Giz, è inutile negare la realtà. In Paradiso ci vanno le brave persone e io non lo sono. Sono un ladro, un bugiardo e un truffatore, e non posso farci molto, è la mia natura.  
\- Non ti sembra un po’ troppo comodo? Cambiare non è facile, ma è possibile.  
Allan notò l’improvvisa nota dura nel tono di Guy, ma decise di ignorarla, scrollando di nuovo le spalle.  
\- Forse non ho voglia di cambiare, Giz. Forse mi va bene così.  
Guy si mosse prima che Allan potesse reagire: Gisborne balzò in piedi e lo afferrò per le braccia, sollevandolo di peso e facendogli sbattere la schiena contro il tronco dell’albero.  
\- No, Allan, non può andarti bene così! - Ringhiò Guy. - Tu _devi_ cambiare!  
L’amico lo guardò, intimorito: dopo tanto tempo aveva dimenticato quanto fosse forte Guy e come la sua ira potesse essere pericolosa. Quello che non capiva era perché a Gisborne importasse così tanto della sua condotta. Quel pensiero lo fece irritare.  
\- Perché ci tieni tanto? È la mia vita, posso farne quello che mi pare, non trovi?  
\- No, non trovo! E non si tratta solo della tua vita! - Gridò Guy, poi lasciò andare Allan, premendosi una mano sulla pancia con un gemito.  
Allan lo vide cadere in ginocchio e dimenticò immediatamente il loro disaccordo per andare ad aiutarlo.  
\- Giz? Ti senti male? Vuoi che vada a chiamare qualcuno?  
Guy staccò le dita dalla cicatrice per un attimo e inorridì nel vederle macchiate di sangue, ma scosse la testa.  
\- No. Ma devi ascoltarmi, Allan. Dipende tutto da questo.  
Allan pensò che stesse delirando e che avrebbe dovuto chiamare la guaritrice. Guy probabilmente intuì le sue intenzioni perché tolse la mano dalla ferita e la chiuse sul suo polso, alzando lo sguardo a cercare quello dell’amico.  
\- Ti prego. - Disse Guy, e Allan annuì, sconvolto da quella supplica.  
Sedette sull’erba accanto a Guy, sostenendolo.  
\- Perché è così importante, Giz?  
\- Perché dipende tutto da te, Allan. Quello che sta succedendo a me e a Robin, la sparizione di Alicia, il nostro futuro, è tutto nelle tue mani.  
Allan fece una risatina nervosa.  
\- Come può essere? Io non sono come voi, non sono un eroe, cosa mai potrei fare per cambiare le cose?  
Guy sospirò, dispiaciuto.  
\- Credo di doverti dire la verità, è necessario. Robin e Marian hanno preferito non raccontarti quello che abbiamo fatto e probabilmente avevano ragione, se fossi in te preferirei non saperlo. Ma ora è necessario che tu sia consapevole di quello che è successo.  
Allan lo aiutò a sedersi più comodamente, facendolo appoggiare con la schiena al tronco dell’albero e, notando il sangue sulle dita di Guy, gli sollevò la giacca per controllare la ferita.  
\- Come è possibile?! - Chiese, spalancando gli occhi. - La pelle è integra e la ferita è chiusa, ma stai sanguinando!  
Guy chiuse gli occhi.  
\- È quello che sto cercando di spiegarti, ci sono due realtà che stanno avvenendo nello stesso momento, come nei miei ricordi… Allan, cosa ricordi del giorno dell’assedio del castello?  
Allan si chiese il senso di quella domanda e pensò che forse Gisborne stava delirando, ma il suo sguardo, pur offuscato dal dolore, era perfettamente lucido.  
\- Non c’è molto da ricordare, visto che per la maggior parte del tempo sono rimasto al campo, legato a una trave, dopo che mi avevate voltato tutti le spalle. Mi sarei liberato molto prima, ma a un certo punto Robin è tornato indietro, mi ha tolto il coltellino che avevo nascosto nella manica e mi ha detto che lui si fidava di me, ma che non poteva slegarmi subito, che avrei dovuto restare al campo per un po’. Poi è andato via di nuovo. Alla fine, quando sono riuscito a liberarmi, ho trovato il castello sotto assedio. Ho sentito un boato e ho seguito quel rumore e ho scoperto che lo sceriffo era ancora vivo e aveva appena liberato l’ingresso di un tunnel segreto facendolo saltare con la polvere nera. Quando sono stato sicuro che la via fosse libera, sono entrato anche io nel tunnel e poi lo sai anche tu come sono andate le cose: eri ferito e stavi morendo, io e Archer abbiamo aiutato la gente ad evacuare il castello e poi Robin lo ha fatto esplodere…  
\- Questo è cio che ricordi tu, ed è vero, anche io ricordo quel momento, come mi hai stretto la mano prima di seguire Archer. Eri commosso, forse hai anche pianto per me. Ma io ho anche un ricordo completamente diverso di quei momenti.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Io e Robin abbiamo cambiato il tempo.  
\- Avete salvato Marian, no? Questo non è un segreto.  
\- No, non solo lei. Quello che abbiamo fatto per Marian è un miracolo, ma in un certo senso è come se fosse stato il tempo stesso a permettercelo: siamo arrivati in Terra Santa nel momento giusto, proprio in tempo per salvarla. Ma poi ho chiesto a Robin di salvare anche un’altra persona, di cambiare totalmente un ricordo che avevamo entrambi.  
\- Chi?  
\- Tu, Allan. Nei nostri ricordi tu eri morto.  
Allan impallidì, poi riprese coraggio.  
\- Ma cosa cambia rispetto a quello che avete fatto con Marian?  
\- Con lei è diverso: io ricordavo di averla uccisa, ma il modo in cui l’abbiamo salvata non ha cambiato i nostri ricordi. Io ho creduto lo stesso di averla uccisa, Robin ha pensato di averla persa, anche se in realtà lei non è mai morta davvero. Ma con te è stato diverso: ti abbiamo visto morto, ero presente alla tua pira funebre… La prima volta ti sei liberato col tuo pugnale, sei fuggito e hai incontrato lo sceriffo… Vaisey ti ha ucciso e ha gettato il tuo corpo alle porte della città, per minacciarci… Quella volta sei morto pensando che tutti noi ti odiassimo, che ti considerassimo un traditore… Abbiamo forzato il corso degli eventi e li abbiamo cambiati per salvarti, ma sia io che Robin ricordiamo entrambe le realtà. Pensavo che questo fosse l’unico effetto delle nostre azioni, ma ora è chiaro che non è così.  
Allan lo fissò, inorridito.  
\- Sei sincero, Giz. Santo Cielo, stai dicendo la verità!  



	8. The Blood Stained Sheet

Allan chiuse gli occhi, contento di essere già seduto a terra, altrimenti sentiva che le gambe non lo avrebbero retto. Accanto a lui sentiva il respiro affannato di Guy e sapeva che l’amico stava soffrendo molto.  
 _A causa mia! Perché avrei dovuto essere morto e invece non lo sono!_  
\- Quando lo farai? A giudicare dalle tue condizioni è meglio che ti sbrighi. - Disse Allan in tono piatto, senza guardarlo.  
Guy lo fissò.  
\- Quando farò cosa?  
\- Andiamo, Giz, non sono stupido. È chiaro, perché mi avresti portato qui, lontano dal maniero, altrimenti? Cerca di farlo in modo veloce, almeno, non voglio soffrire più del necessario...  
Guy scosse la testa, allibito.  
\- Allan, io non ho intenzione di ucciderti.  
\- No? Non è per questo che sei qui?  
Guy si sforzò di muoversi e si spostò di fronte ad Allan, restando inginocchiato davanti a lui e gli afferrò le braccia, rabbiosamente.  
\- Per te sono solo un assassino senza sentimenti?! Solo questo? Credevo che ormai avessi imparato a conoscermi un po’ meglio di così! Non ho alcuna intenzione di ucciderti, razza di idiota, non dopo aver cambiato il corso del tempo per salvarti la vita!  
Allan scosse la testa, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- E come pensi di risolvere tutto questo? Guardati intorno, Giz: la tua amica è sparita, Robin sta sempre più male e tu continui a sanguinare… Tutto perché io sono vivo…  
\- No, non è solo per quello. Se fosse così sarebbe successo tutto molti anni fa, non appena Robin ti ha salvato.  
\- E allora perché?  
\- Marian ha detto che ultimamente stai correndo molti rischi, che ti metti in continuazione nei guai… Prima o poi qualcosa andrà male, succederà qualcosa di irreparabile e allora sarà la fine per tutti…  
Guy si interruppe con un gemito di dolore e Allan vide che la macchia di sangue sulla sua giacca stava diventando sempre più ampia.  
\- Dimmi cosa devo fare, Giz! Devo smettere di rubare? Di ingannare la gente?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Potrebbe essere una buona idea. Lo farai?  
\- Non ho molta scelta, vero? Del resto se non cambiassi e dovesse succedere qualcosa anche a te e Robin, immagino che anche io tornerei a essere morto. Così come Marian.  
Gisborne si sforzò di sorridergli nonostante il dolore.  
\- Grazie…  
\- Immagino che non potrò nemmeno trovare una moglie o avere dei bambini. Non che lo progettassi di qui a breve, me era sempre una possibilità, prima o poi… Per non cambiare gli eventi del futuro immagino che dovrò vivere come un eremita o qualcosa del genere…  
\- Ti sto chiedendo molto, lo so. Allan…  
\- Ehi, meglio eremita che morto, no? - Disse Allan in tono leggero. - Tu e Robin avete cambiato il corso della storia per salvarmi, io potrò cambiare vita per salvare voi, non credi? Te lo giuro, Giz, ora che so come stanno le cose non creerò più alcun problema.  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un po’, poi Allan fissò Guy, un po’ a disagio.  
\- Ecco, io ho giurato, non dovresti stare bene ora? Non dovrebbe essere tutto a posto?  
\- Forse… forse ci vuole un po’ di tempo… - Disse Guy a fatica, poi rabbrividì e crollò a terra, privo di sensi.  
  
Annie prese tra le braccia Guy, il figlio più piccolo di Robin e Marian e cercò di consolare il suo pianto, mentre Little John distraeva gli altri due bambini, raccontando loro una storia. Seth e Peter sedevano in disparte poco più in là, su una panca appoggiata al muro esterno della casa.  
\- Voglio la mamma! - Disse uno dei bambini, interrompendo il racconto di John.  
Annie scosse la testa.  
\- Ora Marian non può occuparsi di voi, vostro padre non si sente bene e lei deve prendersi cura di lui, almeno finché non arriverà Matilda.  
\- Ma sta sempre male! - Si lamentò l’altro bambino. - Ma quando guarisce?!  
\- Presto, spero. - Disse Annie, dolcemente. - Matilda troverà il rimedio giusto e lui si riprenderà. Ma ora state buoni e ascoltate John, vi stava raccontando una delle avventure di Robin…  
Seth guardò la madre per un po’, poi alzò lo sguardo su Peter, serio.  
\- Mamma non sta dicendo la verità. Robin sta morendo, vero?  
L’archeologo guardò il ragazzino, gli occhi azzurri così simili a quelli del padre e la stessa espressione triste e preoccupata che Peter a volte aveva visto sul volto di Guy.  
\- Spero proprio di no. - Rispose, ma Seth scosse la testa.  
\- Ma Matilda non riesce a guarirlo. Ho sentito mamma e Marian che ne parlavano, dicevano che i rimedi non hanno effetto, e ora sta così male…  
\- Si riprenderà, vedrai.  
 _Se Guy riuscirà a convincere Allan…_  
In quel momento un grido fece alzare la testa a tutti e Peter vide due cavalli che tornavano verso Locksley a un’andatura sostenuta. Uno dei due aveva la sella vuota, mentre l’altro, uno stallone dal manto bianco, era cavalcato da due persone, ma una delle due era piegata in avanti sul collo dell’animale, priva di sensi.  
Peter balzò in piedi.  
\- Guy! - Gridò, mentre Allan portava i cavalli fino all’ingresso del maniero.  
\- Aiutatemi! Giz sta male! - Disse Allan, terrorizzato e Peter vide che aveva le mani sporche di sangue e che anche il mantello chiaro del cavallo era striato di rosso.  
Peter corse verso di loro e John lo raggiunse quasi subito, mentre Annie rimase con i bambini, tenendoli a distanza, ma con lo sguardo fisso su Guy.  
\- Cosa è successo? - Chiese Peter, angosciato, guardando il viso di Guy, pallidissimo e immobile.  
\- Stavamo parlando, ma poi è svenuto! Continua a sanguinare! Ma io ho giurato di cambiare! Perché non si riprende?!  
\- Portiamolo in casa. - Disse John, aiutando Allan e Peter a trasportare Guy all’interno del maniero.  
Seth li seguì in silenzio, senza staccare gli occhi dal padre.  
Marian li accolse, angosciata, e fece cenno ai tre uomini di portare Gisborne al piano di sopra, nella stessa stanza in cui stava riposando Robin. John si fece carico della maggior parte dello sforzo di trasportare Guy su per le scale e Peter e Allan lo aiutarono a deporlo in un letto vuoto, accanto a quello di Robin, anche lui pallido e sofferente.  
Allan si lasciò cadere a terra con un singhiozzo angosciato.  
\- È colpa mia! Giz mi ha detto come sono andate le cose! È successo tutto per salvare me!  
Little John distolse lo sguardo da lui, a disagio sia per quei discorsi che non riusciva a comprendere di tutto, sia perché non sopportava di vedere Robin così malato.  
\- È meglio che torni da Annie e dai bambini. Poi andrò a cercare Matilda.  
Marian si chinò a controllare la ferita di Guy e poco dopo si rialzò, scuotendo la testa.  
\- La ferita è chiusa, non dovrebbe sanguinare… Eppure lo fa. È come Robin… Dovrebbero stare bene, ma qualcosa li sta uccidendo.  
Marian tornò a bagnare un panno nel catino e lo mise sulla fronte del marito, amorevolmente. Peter si avvicinò al letto di Guy per fare la stessa cosa, poi si voltò a guardare Allan che tremava, accovacciato di fronte al camino.  
Lo raggiunse, vedendo che era davvero sconvolto e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Guy ti ha detto tuttto?  
Allan annuì.  
\- Se lui e Robin stanno così è colpa mia, ma cambierò, giuro che lo farò! Ora che so come stanno le cose non mi metterò più nei guai, nessuno si accorgerà nemmeno che esisto! Ma perché non succede niente? Perché non guariscono?  
\- Calmati, ora. Non serve a niente abbandonarsi alla disperazione.  
\- Forse… forse Giz avrebbe dovuto uccidermi, sistemare il problema… Forse è questa la soluzione…  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, Allan. - Intervenne Marian. - Anche se fosse così, e io non lo credo, né Robin né Guy lo accetterebbero mai. Sei davvero disposto a cambiare?  
Allan si asciugò gli occhi col dorso della mano e tirò su col naso.  
\- Ve l’ho detto, sono pronto a morire, se questo dovesse risolvere il problema. Andrò via da Nottingham, mi nasconderò in qualche posto sperduto e sarà come se fossi morto quando avrei dovuto…  
Peter lanciò uno sguardo a Guy, al lenzuolo con cui lo avevano coperto che iniziava a macchiarsi di sangue.  
\- Se è così, forse ci siamo sbagliati… Forse la scomparsa di Alicia non dipende dalle azioni di Allan…  
Marian trattenne il fiato a quell’ipotesi e guardò il marito, terrorizzata: il volto di Robin aveva un colorito malsano ed era madido di sudore. Sia lui che Guy avevano perso i sensi e non accennavano a risvegliarsi.  
\- Ma allora da cosa dipende?! Cosa possiamo fare?!  
Peter scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so. - Rispose, poi abbassò la voce in un sussurro. - Alicia, perdonami… Non so come salvarti… Non so come proteggerlo…  
\- Mio padre sta morendo? - Chiese Seth, dalla soglia, e tutti si girarono a guardarlo.  
Il ragazzino aveva gli occhi fissi su Guy, sul lenzuolo chiazzato di sangue.  
Marian aprì la bocca, sul punto di dirgli di non preoccuparsi, che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio, ma si fermò guardando gli occhi di Seth, seri e tristi.  
\- Non lo so. Forse sì. - Disse, con la voce che le tremava.  
\- Posso restare con lui?  
Marian annuì.  
\- Certo. Anzi, è meglio che vada a chiamare i bambini. Non so come andranno le cose, ma voglio che diano un bacio a Robin finché possono farlo…  
La ragazza si affrettò a uscire dalla stanza perché gli altri non vedessero le sue lacrime, mentre Seth si avvicinava al letto di Guy e prendeva una mano del padre.  
\- Ti prego, apri gli occhi, padre… Non morire... Non ti conosco abbastanza…  
Allan, ancora seduto a terra accanto al camino, guardava le fiamme senza parlare e senza trovare il coraggio di guardare quella scena di addio.  
Peter invece pensò che se non poteva aiutare Guy, poteva almeno cercare di consolare suo figlio.  
Non sapeva come sarebbero andate le cose visto che a quanto pareva avevano fallito. Probabilmente Guy, Robin, Marian e tutti i loro discendenti sarebbero svaniti nel nulla e gli altri, compreso lui li avrebbero dimenticati, ma Seth probabilmente sarebbe sopravvissuto, sarebbe andato avanti con la propria vita senza mai sapere di aver conosciuto il proprio padre biologico.  
Quel ragazzino almeno avrebbe avuto la speranza di una vita serena e questa era una consolazione per Peter, ma anche se poi avrebbe dimenticato tutto, in quel momento Seth stava soffrendo e l’archeologo pensò che doveva confortarlo in qualche modo.  
\- Guy ti vuole molto bene. - Disse, incerto. Non era mai stato bravo a capire e consolare la gente e non sapeva se quelle fossero le parole giuste.  
\- Che importanza ha? Se muore il suo affetto non servirà a niente. Sarà soltanto un’altra persona che mi lascia solo. Vanno via tutti...  
Peter lo guardò, un po’ sorpreso da quelle parole.  
\- Tutti chi?  
\- Mio padre mi ha abbandonato due volte: la prima perché non mi voleva e ora perché sta morendo, e anche Lyssa vuole andarsene…  
\- Chi è Lyssa?  
Seth sussultò, poi alzò le spalle con aria noncurante, fingendo indifferenza.  
\- Oh, solo una delle bambine dell’orfanotrofio. Una sciocca, non mi importa niente di lei.  
\- Non dovresti parlare così di una delle tue amiche. E secondo me ti importa eccome.  
Il ragazzino fissò il pavimento.  
\- Non fa niente, tanto andrà via e non la vedrò più. Quella scioc… Lyssa vuole andare a servizio da Lady Glasson solo perché è in collera con me.  
\- E ha ragione di essere in collera?  
Seth non alzò lo sguardo.  
\- Forse. Ma non le chiederò mai scusa.  
\- Perché no?  
\- Perché sarebbe umiliante. I cavalieri non chiedono mai scusa e nemmeno i nobili. Un eroe non deve mai vergognarsi di niente e io voglio essere un eroe, come mio padre.  
Peter scosse la testa.  
\- Forse non è la tua amica a essere sciocca, sai? Non ho mai sentito tante idiozie tutte insieme e tuo padre sarebbe perfettamente d’accordo con me. Tutti sbagliano e a volte i nostri errori possono fare male agli altri. Può succedere anche a cavalieri ed eroi e se Guy potesse farlo sarebbe il primo a dirtelo. Il vero coraggio spesso sta nel riconoscere i propri sbagli, pentirsene e fare il possibile per rimediarvi, anche a costo di sacrificare il proprio orgoglio.  
Seth gli lanciò uno sguardo incerto.  
\- Pensate che dovrei chiedere scusa a Lyssa? Che dovrei dirle che non voglio che se ne vada?  
\- Credo proprio che dovresti.  
\- Ma chiedere scusa è così umiliante...  
\- Una volta Guy mi ha detto che uno dei suoi più grandi rimpianti è quello di non aver mai chiesto perdono a sua sorella per troppo orgoglio. Sono passati tanti anni da allora, ma credo che non se lo sia ancora perdonato, sai?  
Il ragazzino esitava ancora.  
\- Ma poi Lyssa non penserà che sono debole se le chiedo di restare? Non mi disprezzerà per questo?  
\- Tu vorresti meno bene a tua madre, ai tuoi padri o ai tuoi amici se sapessi che hanno fatto degli errori o commesso azioni di cui si vergognano? Perché tutti sbagliano, Seth, chi più o chi meno, ma nessuno è perfetto. Chiedere scusa spesso non rimedia al danno, ma è un buon inizio per provare a sistemare le cose.  
Il ragazzino guardò il padre, immobile e pallido sul letto.  
\- Lui mi ha abbandonato quando ero appena nato, però poi se ne è pentito e io l’ho perdonato…  
Allan nel frattempo si era alzato da terra per avvicinarsi a loro e li interruppe, per una volta mortalmente serio.  
\- Ehi, è una mia impressione o Giz non respira?  
Peter lo fissò, atterrito e si affrettò a prendere il polso di Guy per cercare il battito cardiaco, mentre Seth si gettò sul letto, aggrappandosi al padre per scuoterlo.  
\- Non voglio che muoia, non mi importa se non è perfetto e se ha commesso errori, gli voglio bene lo stesso! - Il bambino scoppiò a piangere, gettando le braccia al collo di Guy per dargli un bacio sulla guancia. - E non voglio che Lyssa vada via! Le chiederò scusa, lo prometto! Ma tu non morire, padre!  



	9. My Mother in This Time

Peter aveva chiuso gli occhi, concentrandosi per cercare di sentire il battito di Guy e all’improvviso, quando ormai aveva iniziato a perdere le speranze, lo sentì, forte e regolare sotto le sue dita.  
Seth, in compenso doveva aver smesso di piangere perché non sentiva più i suoi singhiozzi, né il respiro affannoso di Robin provenire dal letto accanto, né i movimenti nervosi di Allan.  
Nella stanza c’era silenzio e lui poteva distinguere chiaramente le pulsazioni del cuore di Guy.  
L’archeologo riaprì gli occhi e sussultò nel rendersi conto che non si trovava più a Locksley, ma nella stanza degli ospiti di casa sua. Guy era steso sul letto e lo stava fissando, ugualmente sorpreso.  
\- Siamo tornati! - Esclamò Guy, cercando di alzarsi a sedere, ma Peter lo fermò.  
\- Ti sei svegliato! Per qualche attimo ho creduto che fossi morto, Allan ha detto che non respiravi! Come stai? Resta giù, lasciami controllare la ferita!  
Prima che Guy potesse opporsi, Peter gli spostò gli abiti per esaminare la cicatrice e respirò di sollievo nel vedere che, anche se la camicia era ancora macchiata di sangue, la vecchia ferita non sanguinava più e sembrava perfettamente normale.  
\- Sto bene. Ma cosa è successo? Stavo parlando con Allan, poi non ricordo più niente…  
Prima che Peter potesse rispondere, i due uomini si pietrificarono nel sentir bussare e un attimo dopo la porta si aprì.  
\- Guy? Come ti senti? Mi spiace di averti perso di vista dopo lo spettacolo, ma...  
\- Alicia! - Gridò Guy, vedendo la donna ferma sulla soglia e balzò giù dal letto, raggiungendola in pochi passi per stringerla tra le braccia. Un momento dopo anche Peter la stava abbracciando e la dottoressa si sorprese nel notare che entrambi gli uomini stavano piangendo.  
  
\- Quindi io ero sparita? E voi siete finiti entrambi nel passato?  
Alicia mise due tazze di cioccolata calda davanti a Guy e a Peter e ne prese una terza per sé. I due uomini erano ancora scossi per la loro avventura nel dodicesimo secolo, mentre lei si era agitata nel sentire ciò che le avevano raccontato.  
Prima di sedere al tavolo fece una carezza sulla guancia di Guy e prese e tenne stretta la mano del marito.  
\- Ora stai bene, Guy? Quella camicia era piena di sangue…  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Da quando siamo tornati mi sono sentito subito meglio. Anche quel senso di angoscia che mi opprimeva è scomparso, ora va tutto bene. - Guy le sorrise. - Te l’ho sempre detto: ti devo la vita. Oggi abbiamo avuto la prova che è proprio vero. Senza di te saremmo tutti perduti.  
\- Io forse non ti devo la vita, - intervenne Peter, guardandola, - ma se tu non ci fossi sarei comunque perduto.  
Alicia arrossì un po’ e sorrise con calore ad entrambi.  
\- Su, ora smettetela di fare i sentimentali o mi farete commuovere di nuovo. E per quello che mi riguarda oggi abbiamo già pianto abbastanza. Guy, mi dai una mano a preparare la cena? È vero che abbiamo appena finito di bere la cioccolata, ma per stasera vorrei preparare qualcosa di speciale per festeggiare.  
\- Posso aiutare anche io? - Chiese Peter e Alicia scosse la testa e si avvicinò a lui per dargli un bacio.  
\- Meglio di no, caro. Siamo sopravvissuti alla mia sparizione, evitiamo di dare fuoco alla cucina, almeno per oggi.  
\- È successo una sola volta. - Ribatté Peter. - E poi quell’altra volta avevo solo dimenticato di chiudere il rubinetto dell’acqua… Ma poi ho asciugato io! E il pane bruciato non conta, quella era colpa del tostapane… - L’archeologo si interruppe con un sorriso imbarazzato. - Va bene, forse è meglio che resti a guardare. Ma non voglio perderti di vista nemmeno per un attimo.  
  
Miriam sorrise a Guy, uscendo dalla camera dei bambini e raggiungendolo sul divano. Guy si spostò per farle posto e Miriam si rannicchiò accanto a lui, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e sollevando una mano a giocherellare con i capelli del marito.  
\- Finalmente si sono addormentati. Erano stanchi, ma anche così contenti di rivederti.  
\- Mai quanto me. - Sussurò Guy, attirandola ancora più vicina.  
\- Sei uno sciocco, perché non mi hai detto nulla? Se avessi saputo come ti sentivi avrei rimandato il nostro viaggio oppure non sarei partita affatto. Quando mi hai raccontato quello che è successo sono quasi morta di paura.  
Guy non le disse che secondo Peter lui era proprio morto per qualche attimo, prima che le cose si sistemassero facendoli ritornare nel presente.  
\- Non volevo farti preoccupare per qualcosa che poteva essere solo una mia fantasia. Prima volevo che Alicia mi visitasse.  
\- Sciocco lo stesso. Se qualcosa ti preoccupa vorrei saperlo, anche se è solo una stupidaggine. E in questo caso non lo era. Come sta Peter? È rimasto sconvolto dalla vostra avventura?  
Guy ridacchiò.  
\- Credo che lui l’abbia presa meglio di me a dire il vero. Ha già scritto un articolo molto dettagliato sui cardini delle finestre del dodicesimo secolo e pare che gli sia riuscito talmente bene che verrà pubblicato su una delle riviste di archeologia più importanti. Alicia è molto fiera di lui.  
\- E tu? Tu come stai?  
\- Io cerco di non pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere. - Guy sospirò. - Ma continuo a pensare ad Allan.  
Miriam lo baciò sul collo.  
\- Deve essere difficile per lui.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Continuo a chiedermi se ho fatto bene a dirgli la verità, se non sarebbe stato possibile convincerlo a cambiare vita anche senza dirgli tutto…  
\- Forse. O forse no, non puoi saperlo. Continuare a tormentarti non serve a nulla e comunque alla fine ha funzionato.  
\- Però mi chiedo cosa farà ora…  
\- Forse Robin te lo farà sapere in qualche modo.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Devo chiedere a Peter se ha trovato qualche messaggio nuovo nella cripta.  
\- Potrai farlo sabato prossimo visto che Alicia e Peter ci hanno invitato a cena, ma ora sai cosa ti aspetta, vero? - Miriam lo guardò, divertita.  
\- Oh, no.  
\- Sì invece. Stasera tocca a me scegliere il film da vedere.  
\- Non un horror, almeno.  
Miriam sorrise, impossessandosi del telecomando.  
\- Per quanto sia divertente vederti sussultare a ogni scena, credo che negli ultimi giorni tu abbia già avuto abbastanza emozioni. Penso proprio che oggi dovrai accontentarti di qualcosa di terribilmente romantico e sdolcinato.  
Guy alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria rassegnata, strappando una risatina a Miriam, ma la ragazza sapeva benissimo che probabilmente Guy sarebbe stato il primo a commuoversi, anche se avrebbe cercato di fare finta di niente.  
  
Alicia sorrise nel sentire il suono del campanello e si affrettò ad aprire la porta. Salutò Miriam con affetto, ma si sentì perfettamente felice solo dopo aver visto che Guy sembrava essere sereno e in buona salute.  
Gisborne la abbracciò e si chinò per permetterle di baciarlo sulla guancia e Alicia sentì che il suo affetto era pienamente ricambiato, che Guy era altrettanto felice e sollevato nel vederla.  
 _Non potrei volergli più bene di così se fosse davvero mio figlio._ Pensò, commossa.  
\- Grazie per averci invitati. - Disse Miriam, e Alicia le sorrise.  
\- Lo sapete che siete sempre i benvenuti, ma stavolta è stato Peter a chiedermi di organizzare questa cena. - La dottoressa abbassò la voce, divertita. - Credo che voglia parlare con Guy della loro avventura nel passato, ma non sono sicura di cosa abbia in mente, è stato piuttosto misterioso per tutta la settimana. O almeno ci ha provato, si vede lontano un miglio che ha qualche segreto.  
Guy si chiese se l’archeologo avesse trovato qualche messaggio da parte di Robin, ma quando Peter li raggiunse a tavola si limitò a chiedere notizie dei bambini di Guy e Miriam e a parlare della prossima pubblicazione del suo articolo.  
Ogni tanto Alicia lanciava uno sguardo incuriosito al marito, ma fu solo al termine della cena che Peter si alzò in piedi, schiarendosi la voce.  
\- C’è un motivo se ho chiesto ad Alicia di invitarvi oggi, - cominciò, un po’ impacciato come sempre quando si trovava al centro dell’attenzione, - ci sono alcune cose che dovete sapere.  
\- Hai notizie da parte di Robin? - Lo interruppe Guy, ansiosamente e Peter annuì, allontanandosi dal tavolo per un attimo per prendere una cartellina dalla scrivania. La aprì per estrarne una foto e la porse a Guy.  
\- C’è una nuova iscrizione. Robin sta bene, ma non ha notizie di Allan. È andato via da Locksley senza salutare nessuno e non lo hanno più visto da nessuna parte.  
Gisborne prese la foto e guardò i segni incisi nella roccia per qualche secondo.  
\- Ha mantenuto la sua promessa… - Disse, rattristato. - Allan è andato via per non rischiare di influenzare gli eventi futuri. Mi chiedo cosa ne sarà di lui, ma probabilmente non lo sapremo mai.  
Miriam gli prese una mano per confortarlo e anche Alicia cercò di incoraggiarlo.  
\- Forse no, caro, - disse la dottoressa, - ma almeno sai cosa _non_ gli è successo. Non è morto in quel modo tanto triste, ucciso dallo sceriffo e abbandonato dai suoi amici. Forse dovrà vivere una vita solitaria, ma è sempre meglio di morire così.  
Guy annuì, non del tutto convinto, ma grato del supporto delle due donne e riconoscente ad Allan per il suo sacrificio.  
Peter tornò a schiarirsi la voce.  
\- C’è un’altra cosa che dovete vedere. Anche tu, Alicia.  
L’archeologo prese un altro plico dalla cartellina e lo mise sul tavolo. Gli altri lo guardarono, perplessi.  
\- Cos’è? - Chiese Alicia, fissando la prima pagina. - Sembrano analisi di laboratorio…  
\- Questo è un test del DNA per cercare legami di parentela, come quello che abbiamo usato per trovare i resti di Isabella, Guy.  
Gisborne lo guardò, senza capire perché Peter avesse fatto fare un altro di quegli esami se avevano già identificato le ossa di sua sorella tanti anni prima.  
\- Di chi sono questi esami, Peter? - Chiese Alicia. - E perché li hai fatti eseguire?  
\- Avevo un sospetto e volevo capire se era solo un’ipotesi infondata oppure no. Guy mi ha sempre raccontato che nei suoi precedenti viaggi nel passato, lui è ritornato nel presente non appena il problema che lo aveva portato indietro nel tempo era stato risolto in qualche modo.  
\- Non sempre, - intervenne Guy, - l’ultima volta non sono tornato indietro subito, dopo aver salvato Annie e i bambini ho avuto il tempo di passare una notte a Locksley, di parlare con Seth…  
\- Forse perché era necessario che parlassi con tuo figlio, forse eri lì anche per quello. Però stavolta la situazione era diversa, anche dopo aver ottenuto la promessa di Allan, la situazione non è cambiata, anzi è peggiorata. La tua ferita continuava a sanguinare e hai smesso di respirare: eri morto, Guy, per fortuna è stato solo per qualche attimo, ma eri morto.  
Miriam sussultò, girandosi di scatto a guardare il marito.  
\- _Questo_ non me lo avevi detto!  
Guy le rivolse un sorriso di scusa.  
\- Non volevo farti preoccupare visto che ora sto bene.  
\- Guy, se ti succede qualcosa io voglio saperlo. - Miriam aveva parlato in tono severo, ma aveva stretto di più la sua mano intorno a quella di Guy, terrorizzata al pensiero di aver rischiato di perderlo.  
\- In ogni caso, - continuò Peter, attirando di nuovo l’attenzione degli altri tre, - era strano. Allan era sincero quando aveva giurato di cambiare vita. Io spesso non sono bravo a capire la gente, ma di questo sono sicuro: quel giovane è davvero legato a te, Guy, ed era pronto a fare quello che gli avevi chiesto. Ma la sua decisione non ha cambiato nulla. Poi, quando tutto sembrava perduto, siamo tornati al presente e da allora non ho fatto altro che chiedermene il motivo. Ma è stato solo qualche giorno dopo, quando mi è capitato di sfogliare uno dei vecchi libri di Alicia, che ho avuto un’intuizione.  
\- Cosa c’entrano i miei vecchi libri? - Chiese Alicia, sempre più confusa e Peter prese una raccolta di fiabe dalla libreria, aprendolo alla prima pagina e indicando il nome scritto a matita sul frontespizio in una calligrafia infantile.  
\- Vedete? “Alicia Little.”  
\- E allora? Quando ero piccola scrivevo sempre il mio nome sui libri che mi regalavano…  
\- Guy, hai detto che tuo figlio vive con sua madre e con un padre adottivo.  
\- Sì, Annie ha sposato Little John… - Guy si interruppe e lanciò uno sguardo sorpreso a Peter.  
L’altro annuì.  
\- Esatto. Little John. John _Little_. Ora guardate queste analisi: i campioni non evidenziano legami di parentela diretta tra i due soggetti, ma hanno molti tratti in comune.  
\- Cosa significa? - Chiese Miriam, confusa.  
\- Che la persona a cui appartiene il primo campione è molto probabilmente un antenato della persona da cui ho preso il secondo. In questo caso Guy e Alicia.  
Gli altri tre lo fissarono, sconcertati.  
\- Vuoi dire che Seth ha avuto dei figli e poi dei nipoti e anche loro hanno avuto altri figli fino ad arrivare ad Alicia? - Chiese Guy, quasi incredulo, e Peter annuì.  
\- Credo proprio di sì. Ci ho pensato a lungo: siamo tornati nel presente non appena Seth ha detto che avrebbe chiesto scusa a una delle sue amiche dell’orfanotrofio. Poco prima avevo sentito parlare Marian e Annie: una delle bambine stava pensando di andare a servizio da una nobildonna di loro conoscenza. Più tardi Seth mi ha detto che in realtà Lyssa, la sua amica, voleva andare via perché era in collera con lui e Seth per orgoglio si rifiutava di scusarsi. Se lo avesse fatto, se fosse andata a lavorare lontano dall’orfanotrofio, probabilmente si sarebbero persi di vista. Così invece, se Seth si è scusato, lei è rimasta e devono essersi innamorati, col tempo.  
Alicia guardò Guy, commossa.  
\- Da quando ti conosco ho sempre pensato che avrei potuto essere quasi tua madre, e invece ora pare che io sia una tua pronipote…  
\- No Alicia, non _quasi_ una madre… In questo tempo tu _sei_ mia madre, o almeno è così che ti considero… - Disse Guy, serio, e Alicia lo abbracciò stretto, nascondendo le lacrime contro il suo petto.  
Lo stava ancora abbracciando, quando lo sentì sussultare.  
\- Cosa c’è, Guy?  
\- Ma se è così, se tutto dipendeva dalla decisione di Seth, allora tutto quello che ho detto ad Allan… Ho sconvolto la sua vita senza che fosse necessario! Cosa ne sarà di lui, ora?!  
\- Non potevi saperlo e comunque quello che gli hai detto ha senso lo stesso.  
\- L’ho condannato a un’esistenza di solitudine…  
\- No. Tu e Robin gli avete salvato la vita e poi, da quello che mi hai raccontato, la sua vita era pericolosa, con il suo comportamento avrebbe rischiato di fare una brutta fine… Forse lo hai salvato per la seconda volta, invece.  
  
Allan chiuse gli occhi e per un momento si trovò a desiderare di tornare indietro, di potersi sedere davanti al camino di Locksley e stare in compagnia dei suoi amici, ma sapeva di non poterlo fare.  
 _Non li vedrò mai più._ Pensò. _Ma dopotutto l’alternativa sarebbe peggiore._  
Anche se aveva paura di quel nuovo inizio, e ne aveva, era comunque un’opportunità di ricominciare, di costruirsi una nuova vita in un luogo dove nessuno sapeva che lui era stato un fuorilegge, dove poteva essere una persona nuova.  
Riaprì gli occhi, li sollevò a guardare il cielo e seguì con gli occhi l’oggetto che lo solcava, lasciando dietro di sé una scia bianca, poi li riabbassò, guardandosi intorno.  
 _Beh, Giz non è mai stato un bugiardo. Parlando del suo tempo non ha esagerato nemmeno un po’._  
E per fortuna Guy gli aveva raccontato qualcosa del luogo in cui viveva, altrimenti quando Allan si era ritrovato in quel posto sconosciuto, ne sarebbe rimasto completamente terrorizzato. Ma quando aveva visto i veicoli volanti che attraversavano il il cielo, aveva capito di aver viaggiato nel tempo anche lui, di aver raggiunto il posto che Gisborne chiamava casa.  
Osservò il luogo che lo circondava, i carri senza cavalli che sfrecciavano lungo le strade, le luci e i colori a cui non era abituato e l’abbigliamento della gente così strano rispetto agli abiti del suo tempo. Abbigliamento che aveva i suoi vantaggi, riflettè, osservando la gonna corta di una ragazza e distogliendo subito lo sguardo per evitare problemi.  
C’erano anche molte scritte, praticamente ovunque, e Allan pensò con un sospiro che avrebbe dovuto esercitarsi a leggere e a scrivere. Di certo c’era molto da imparare se voleva vivere in quel posto.  
Quel pensiero lo sorprese e Allan si rese conto che l’idea non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto: secondo Guy, la Nottingham del futuro aveva molti vantaggi e lì non avrebbe rischiato di cambiare il corso degli eventi.  
 _Sono già nel futuro, qualsiasi cosa io faccia non metterà in pericolo i miei amici. Forse prima o poi potrei anche avere una famiglia…_  
Ma per quello c’era tempo.  
Sorrise tra sé e fermò un passante.  
\- Sto cercando una persona, si chiama Guy di Gisborne...  



End file.
